The Power of a Name
by RueRajaram
Summary: Set 25 years after Pitch is defeated. Pitch is back, and he has a new plan. All of the Guardians, except Sandy, were captured and tortured by Pitch. He wanted to know their true names, their human names. For, Pitch has struck up a deal with a dark Fey, and all he needs to control the Guardians is their names. Warnings: Rape, torture, and Slash. JACKRABBIT FROSTBUNNY JACKXBUNNY
1. Precious

**So, this is my first Rise of the Guardians Fanfic, and the main pairing is going to be E. Aster Bunnymund X Jack Frost. It starts a little dark . . . I am going to try to keep everyone in character, but we will see how it goes! SO, Read and Review. Let me know what you think! Your ideas, anything! I OWN NOTHING! **

**Okay SO Warnings: rape, cussing, slash, and yaoi.**

* * *

**. **

**.**

_Chapter One _

'_Precious'_

_Jack_

.

.

The couple of decades had passed slowly, but they really shouldn't have, seeing the three hundred years I spent alone. Twenty years should be a breeze . . . right? _Right? _

The first time I had gone through numerous years lonely, it had been easier. Back then . . . I hadn't felt the acceptance of the Guardians. I hadn't had Believers! Tooth, North, Sandy, Jamie, Cupcake . . . Ast-Bunny, I meant Bunny.

After the defeat of Pitch . . . it had been, well, great. Aste-Bunny let me stay at the Warren. North, well, he smothered me, and Tooth wished to molest my molars. And Sandy, well, I was in the way and he lived in a floating sand castle…

None of them were overjoyed when I informed them that I slept in a tree, or in a cave, or just in a snow drift. So A-_Bunny_ opened the Warren to me. He trusted me. Slowly, we got used to one another's routine.

Bunny learned that I was a vegetarian, too. And I learned that he loved my homemade carrot cake. Most nights would end with us both sitting in his kitchen, eating some salad or soup he made up and some cake or bread I had made.

Five years had passed since I moved to the Warren, and A-Bunny let me help him paint his googies for the first time, all was forgiven.

Everything was good, comfortable, until my heart started to beat strangely around him, and I fiddled with the strings of my hoodie a lot when I was around him. His ears would fold back against his head when I laughed, which I learned from Tooth that his ears folding back was his way of blushing. And that one time he took my hand in his, I frosted, my way of blushing. But after four long months of continuing, _increasingly_, strange behavior from both of us, I came to a conclusion. I, Jack Frost, had a crush on the freaking Easter Bunny. Great.

And that was all _fine_ and _dandy_.

Until Pitch came back.

And, just _guess_ who he came after first

One second I'm teaching Sophie and Jamie how to ice skate on my lake. Next . . . a nightmare is wrapped around me, pulling me away. I could hear Jamie's scream, but I couldn't do anything. They had wrenched my staff out of my hands, so I was powerless.

I've been here twenty freaking _years _. . . and . . . they haven't come for me. _None_ of them even tried. They _left_ me! They _abandoned_ me! They _forgot_ me!

But none of that matters anymore; Pitch has me chained down next to a furnace . . . where I have been for the last two weeks.

Pitch has beaten me, broken my bones, even raped me . . . My staff was snapped in half and burned when he found out hurting it, hurt me tenfold. My skin is covered in blisters and burns from that experiment.

And, now, I'm tired. Weak. But, now . . . I can finally, _finally_, close my eyes and let _go_.

Like I did three hundred twenty odd years ago, staring up at the moon . . . now, I'm staring at a flame, and with a final, heavy breath, my eyes fluttered shut, for the last time.

Dying the second time is different, I see Emma, my dear sweet little sister, smiling up at me; as I did the first time I died. But, what is different is that Aster, caring, kind, hopeful Aster, is standing behind her, his eyes pleading with mine.

And.

I.

Let.

Go.

"I'm done."

* * *

.

.

_E. Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

The bugger got _my_ Snowflake first, then Tooth, next was North . . . He got me in my own friggin' Warren! The only one that Pitch didn't, couldn't, catch was Sandy. And Sandy freed us, one by one. He got Tooth out first, 'cause the shelia was . . . well, she was Tooth! Then, he got me outta the South Pole, where Pitch was holdin' me. Then, we found North in the Tropics. That was five years ago.

All of our stories were the same: Pitch wanted to know our names before we were Guardians. None of us told him, of course. The saying 'Names hold power' is very true.

Finally, we found Jackie's location, generally. Now, all we had to do was find him in Pitch's lair in the desert. It . . . it just kept going and going and going and going!

Tooth burst into tears, along with Baby Tooth, when we found the charred, broken remains of Jack's staff. It was in two main pieces, but covered in scorch marks. And mine and North's blood boiled when we found his hoodie, covered in long dried blood.

It was looking hopeless when a small whisper echoed through the catacombs "I'm done." My ears perked up, and I ran to it. It was Snowflake's voice. It was small, and sounded so broken, but it was my Snowflake.

Tooth and North were right behind me, while Sandy was about to pass me. We stopped outside a large, metal door, and I reached out to pull the handle to open the door and hissed in pain. The door was burning, scolding, hot.

Hot . . . burning hot . . . Jack . . . Frost. FROST.

I yanked the door open, ignoring the slight burns it gave to the pads of my paws, and almost sobbed, and Tooth did sob, along with Baby Tooth. There lay Jack Frost. All he had on was those ratty tan pants and he looked . . . pinkish, almost as if he had a sunburn. His skin was covered in cuts and gashes . . . and burns. His head was titled to the side as he lay chained to the floor. White hair was plastered to his skin, soaked with sweat. I could easily count each and every rib on his starved form.

He was _covered_ in whip wounds. Stomach, chest, sides, and back . . . by the Moon his back was awful . . . all scarred and bleeding. But the thing that scared us the most was none of that.

His once vibrant blue eyes, full of laughter and fun, where empty, and . . . he didn't seem to be breathing . . .

"Sweet Tooth?" Tooth whispered, slowly flying to his side. She fluttered down next to him, and touched his cheek. He blinked slowly, and we all let out a relieved breath. A single tear slid down his face, and I could _feel_ the hopelessness rolling off of him in waves. It hit me in my core, almost causing me to fall.

Sandy smothered the fire in the furnace, trying to help Jackie. North was searching for a snow globe. Baby Tooth was setting on Jack's cheek, wiping away the tear. I feel to my knees next to him, and took his hand, and saw his thin fingers broken and blooded knuckles. My ears fell back against my head, and I brushed my nose against his cheek. "Snowflake?" I whispered.

"Well, isn't this _precious_?" Pitch asked, sliding into the room, "You think you can just take my _pet_ and leave? How cute."

"Snowflake ain't your pet!" I growled, moving more in front of Jack, blocking him from getting to the broken winter spirit. Pitch only smiled at me.

"Jack, up!" he said . . . like a dog command.

Slowly, Jack stood; me and Tooth moving out of the way. His bones groaned in protest. He favored his left leg, his hand holding his side. He was too weak to even form frost around his feet. He didn't look at any of us. Only at Pitch.

"Good, Jack." Pitch said, and then grinned darkly. "You know what?! It will be more fun to let you have him . . . see what I did to him." Pitch said, and disappeared into the shadows. Jack's chains clattered to the stone flood, and he slumped to his knees.

His wrists were bloody and raw, and he tried to rotate them, but a small cry of pain escaped him at the motion. I could _hear_ the bones in his wrist grinding together.

"Jack, come vith us. Ve vill get you to de Pole, and the yetis will get you healed up." North said, holding out his large hand to Jack's small form.

"You're not real." He whispered, and all of us flinched. And my heart broke at the hopelessness and pain in his voice. "This is another trick, another game. I will go with you, and as soon as I set foot outside of this room, HE will be there, and you all with disappear. And I will be alone again."

"Snowflake…It is us, it is me." I whispered to him. "It is all over now. You are safe." I murmured.

Jack's breathing sped up and he threw himself at me, burying his face in my chest. I leaned down and picked him up, cradling him against me.

"Let's go." I said, looking up at the other three. They nodded, and Tooth ran a hand through his hair, and Baby Tooth settled on his shoulder. "He's burning up." I said, worried.

All of us traveled back up to the surface, all of us wary. Jack's fingers were tangled into my fur, but he tugged when we passed the hoodie and his staff. The bugger wriggled out of my hold and grabbed the two pieces of his staff.

Then, it started to glow, piecing itself back together. Moments later, Jack held his staff, but there were little lines running through it, pulsing with blue winter power. Snagging the hoodie, he walked back up to me and I leaned down, scooping him back up. He held the staff to his chest, and he felt a little cooler, and looked a little paler. So, I took that as a good sign.

"Why didn't you come for me, Aster?" he asked me, very softly. "Why didn't any of you come for me?" he asked louder, everyone now hearing him.

"First, we just got a lock on ya location. Second, all of us, but Sandy, got captured." I said softly, assuring him.

"Did he ask about your names?" was all he asked.

Me, Tooth, and North nodded. "We didn't tell him though, Sweet Tooth." Tooth said softly.

"I know why he wants them." Jack whispered. "True names, our original names, can be used to control us, if you know the right Fey."

"Fey?" we all asked in unison, a question mark appearing over Sandy's head.

"Fey." He said with a weak nod, and hid his face in my neck, "True Names, they call them. Humans . . . don't really have them, but we do, somehow. I don't understand all of it, but I know that . . . well . . . " he stopped and thought for a moment. "If my original name was Billy Joe, if Pitch said, 'Billy Joe, I command you to kill Tooth' I would have to do it. My body would betray me. I would not be able to stop myself." He said.

The four of us looked at each other in horror. Now, none of us knew each other's human names, it never came up! I was about to ask Jack another question, but with his face in the crook of my neck, the winter spirit was asleep. Sandy touched his forehead, a little bit of dream sand floating above his head.

"Sweet dreams, Snowflake." I whispered to him, as we all rushed through the portal to the North Pole.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**So, what do you think? Please, be honest with me. I missed a lot of school from migraines, so I have to work alone . . . in a little room, for eight hours straight. That is the only way I can do my work. So, in that tiny . . . tiny room, I came up with this. The last thirty minutes of school, I work on this. After three days, I give you chapter one. Oh, and this is not the last we will see of Pitch. Me and him have a NASTY surprise waiting for ya'll. **

**-RueRajaram. **


	2. Place of Birth

**OH . . . my . . . MOON! As of 4:16 am Friday, I have ten reviews, fifteen favorites, twenty-six followers . . . AND three hundred and thirty views! **

**SO, a **_**huge**_** thanks to: 1captain obvious, Axis-13, DemonessOfDepartingSorrows, Don'tSleep, Eris-R-Renee, Every1's Beta, FReeTOBeMe1311, Farore's Howl, Flamest57, Graceria Adr, Growlinghowlers, HikaruMicheals, JXeleven, Kailyssia, Keiri Brandon, LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless, MikiiraJadeFrostitue33, NyxGirls, RedOptics7, ReedSuckingNinjaClarinetist, ShadowWalker'sGirl, Squishy Pencil, TheAnnoyingCityFlea, ToiletBrushCat, becky199756, sugart, FrostBitten Snowdrift, HerHiddenSecret, Kira'sGuardian, Nausicaa of the Spirits, TerryRose1228, aed713, maru 101, ObbessedWithPercyJackson, JackRabbit, midnight22469, and Guest. **

**I have never had this big of a reaction to anything! So, I hope I live up to all ya'lls expectations. **

**On a different note, updates are planned to be every Friday, or early Saturday. I am OFFICALLY DONE WITH SCHOOL! So, until August, I am all yours, my faithful readers. **

**I don't know own anything, sadly . . . Except the plot. If I owned Rise of the Guardians . . . it would not be suitable for children. (JACKRABBIT! EVERYWHERE!)**

* * *

.

.

_Chapter Two_

'_Place of Birth'_

_The North Wind_

.

.

Ice has been my rider for three hundred years . . . until the day he disappeared. Snatched up, right from my arms. I tried to hold onto the spirit, but the black sand had wrapped around his mind, and he didn't call to me, so I couldn't interfere.

It had been twenty long years, when I finally heard his voice again. I rushed, tearing across the place the humans called Asia. And, there, in the 'Kangaroo''s, as Ice calls him, arms, was my Ice. The little fairy was setting on his shoulder, nuzzled into his neck, even though I knew for a fact it was freezing cold in there.

But it wasn't, I swirled around him . . . and it felt as if heat was coming off of Ice. I saw the one with the sharped blades open the spinning vortex of colors, and they all stepped in. Ice was asleep, and I knew that Big fairy, the Sand male, the Kangaroo, and the Blade man wouldn't hurt Ice, he had trust them twenty years ago.

But I knew where they were going. The Toy Building house. Therefore, I rushed to meet them. I knew better than to follow them inside, for I would wreck everything. No building could contain the North Wind.

The furry beasts took Ice into a room, and I watched from the window. The Kangaroo held his thin, pale fingers. Ice was covered in burns . . . Ice and heat don't mix. The South wind once tried to get Jack to be it's rider, but Jack couldn't take the heat. But all I could do was watch, worry filled.

My Ice was hurt, and I couldn't do anything for him.

* * *

.

.

_E. Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

Alright, mate, I might have a tiny soft spot for Snowflake, but that doesn't mean I'm going to act upon it. Spring and winter don't mix for a reason. Winter destroys while Spring is rebirth, they only tear each other apart. Me and Jack would do the same to each other.

I was utterly terrified as I sat next to his cot. The yetis were . . . growling/snarling/some strange sound that I couldn't identify-ing among themselves and North was in the middle of it, yelling orders. Jack was settled on a waterbed, of all things. But the water inside of it was more of a slushy. He looked a little better from being in the cold.

He was curled on his side, cradling his staff to his chest with one hand while the other was in my paw. The bugger had me wrapped around his twig-like finger and he probably didn't even know it. Hell, he didn't know it.

Leaning back in the rocking chair North had in the infirmary, I looked at his fingers. They were crusted with blood and dirt, his once white hands stained red from the coppery blood and the red sand of the desert. Why Jack? Sure the prankster was a full blooded trouble maker but that didn't mean he deserved this.

Black lines ran across his white skin, nightmare sand. It was buried into him, and it seemed to be making him sick, well, sicker.

"Manny, tell us how to help Jackie." I said, looking out through the window to look up at him. He didn't answer, as expecting.

No, it was Jack that answered me, much to my shock, "Lake . . . Burgess Lake." He whispered, so faint I barely heard it.

"North! Tooth! Sandy!" I hollered out the door, and looked back to Jack, "What about ya lake?" I asked, my voice worried.

Within moments, the sound of heavy footsteps, the flutter of wings, and shifting sand surrounded me.

"Power. . . place of birth." He whispered, then his eyes fell shut again.

"What are ya talkin' bout, mate?!" I yelled, but he was out. A yeti checked his vitals again, pushing all of us out of the way, and nodded, indicating that he was fine.

"Vait, I may have ve answer." North said, and hurried down to his library and was back moments later with an old, worn book. It had a wood cover, his spine leather. On the front of the aged book was a snowflake, a flower, a red leaf, and a sun.

"I give you, de Book of Seasonal Spirits." He said, and speedily flipped through the yellowing pages with practiced gentleness. "Here ve are." He said and Tooth snatched the book from him and began to read.

"Seasonal spirits are tied to their place of rebirth, where they became spirits. In times of great distress or in cases of major injury, the spirit can return to their place of rebirth and heal." She said, her wings fluttering faster and her eyes lighting up. "So, that means that just take him to the lake and he will be well." She said, but all of us looked around uneasily, nothing was _that_ easy.

But we all nodded, knowing that we had to try, for Frostbite's sake. He seemed to think it would work, so we had to have faith in him. We had to believe in him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unfortunately, North demanded that we take the sleigh. The Grubby. Since North had to drive, I carried Jack, careful not to bend him in any way that could hurt the winter spirit.

"Happy place. Happy place." I muttered as I felt the sleigh start to lift off the ground, "Happy place, Happy place."

I blocked out my surrounds the best I could and focused on my Warren, but the sweet smell of peppermint and the sharp smell of Winter. . . along with something that was just _Jack_ assaulted my sensitive nose.

We landed with a hard _thud_ on the frozen ground, skidding across the ice about twenty feet. My claws left deep gouges in the sleigh's paint job, needless to say. I picked up Frostbite and carried him to the frozen pond.

"Lay…Lay me down…on the ice…." He whispered, looking up at me with glazed eyes. I nodded, settled him on the ice. North watched with protective parential eyes, while Tooth and Sandy hovered above us.

"It vould be a goood idea to get off de ice." North said, and Jack nodded weakly. The four of us stepped back till we were standing on the bank of the lake. As soon as mine and North's feet left the ice, a soft blue glow surrounded Jack, and we saw it all fade away.

The lake was still frozen, but the four of us looked kinda see through, and Jack was . . . well, gone, but there was someone else on the lake, two someone elses. A little girl with long brown hair and brown eyes was wearing ice skates, and she was standing on cracking ice.

"Ve must help her." North said, but Sandy laid a hand on North's arm, motioning towards the youth that was on the lake with the girl.

He had brown hair and eyes also, but . . . something was familiar. He had on leather pants, and a cloak like shirt, both brown. He was barefoot, spreading his weight out on the ice.

He was staring at her, holding out his hand. "It's okay, it's okay, don't look down." He said, "Just look at me." A pair of discarded skates were next to his feet, as he half knelt on the ice.

"Jack, I'm scared." She cried, and it hit all of us. This was how Jack became Jack Frost. The ice cracked under her feet, and she looked down, then back at her.

"I know, I know." Jack said, taking a step closer, the ice groaned under his feet, making the four of us wince. "You're gonna be alright." He assured her, holding up his hands in calming manor. "You're not going to fall in . . . uh . . ." he paused, thinking, "We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No, we're not." She cried, looking up at him in fear.

"Would I trick you?" he asked, his voice slightly teasing, but I could tell his trying to stay calm.

"Yes!" she proclaimed, "You always play tricks!" Well, I guess, Jack hasn't changed too much from when he was human, then.

He laughed weakly, "Well, n-not this time." He said, his voice wavering slightly. He held out his hand, punctuating his words. "I promise, I promise, you're gonna be . . . you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me."

She looked up, gasping softly, but her eyes were fearful.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch." Sandy's and North's expressions were grim, and Tooth's was fearful. "Like we play every day. It's as easy as one," he took another step, the ice making a sound. He winced, and put all of his balance on one foot, wobbling as he tried not to fall. The graceful Jack, trying not to fall . . . "Woah!" he said, setting the other foot down. A burst of laughter escaped the girl. "Two." He said, and with a small jump, he was on stable ice. "Three."

All four of us let out a relieved breath for Jack, but worry coursed through me for the shelia.

"Alright." He said, crouching down. He blindly grabbed for the piece of wood that was now his staff, the Shepard's hook giving it away. "Now, it's your turn." He said, and she had a slight smile on her face.

Jack had given her the confidence that she was going to be okay.

"One." Jack said, and she slid a skate forward, gasping as the ice cracked further beneath her feet. "That's it, two." He said, as she took the second step. He began to reach for her with the staff, leaning over. A sharp gasp left her, and Jack cried "Three!"

He wrapped the hook around her waist, yanking her out of the way of danger. She was thrown across the lake, landing harshly. Jack was thrown in the other direction. Jack sat up, a smile on his face, relieved. The girl rose up slightly, grinning widely. Jack stood up, and the four of us let out a breath of air, happy that the two were safe.

But a huge snap sounded through the icy woods, and the ice disappeared from beneath Jack, and down Jack went.

"JACK!" the girl cried, reaching out a hand to him, but he was gone.

The four of us stood there, a harsh gasp/sob leaving Tooth. "Sweet tooth." She whispered.

The scene faded, the crying girl and the hole in the ice just gone. Solid ice was back . . . but Jack wasn't. We heard the now frightful sound of cracking ice, and watched as something was pulled from the ice. Jack freed from ice, it parting from his body like choppy water. He took in a sharp gasp, the cloak now frosted over and his white hair and blue eyes present.

He floated into the air, looking around fearfully. He looked up at the Man in the Moon, just hovering there. Just as slowly, he was lowered to the ground. Frost patterns formed around his feet, making the lake ice stronger. He held out his hands in front of him, a look of pure terror on his face. He inspected his hands, and his cloak, and then looked around.

He looked up at Manny once more, and then took a shaky step forward, slipping on the ice a little. His toe hit the wooden staff, frost forming over it. He gasp, and looked down at it, watching the fern patterns form over it. He picked up his staff; and fumbled it, the butt of it tapping the ice as it fell, sending out icy ferns.

All of it faded, leaving behind Jack, our Jack, setting on the ice on his knees, holding his staff. Weakly, he lifted his head, and we saw frozen tears going down his cheeks.

"How. . . how much of that did you see?" he asked all of us.

"Ve saw all of it." North said.

"She was my sister, Jane, I had promised our mom just a half hour before that we would be careful." He said, the pain ripping at him. He stood up, leaning heavy on his staff, and we snapped out of our daze. None of us had had any clue of how Jack had become a Guardian.

I strode over to him, looping an arm around his shoulders to help him balance. We helped him to the sleigh; everything could be worked out when we got back to North's.

I sat in the back of the sleigh, and Jack joined me back there. Very softly, I whispered, "Are ya okay, Snowflake?"

Jack looked up at me with wide eyes, and nodded weakly, "Sorta, I'm real weak, but I will heal." And then he shocked me. He scooted closer and laid his head against my shoulder, a single icy tear tracking down his cheek.

"Everything is gonna be alright, Snowflake." I whispered to him, running my paw over his soft, snow white hair. "Ya safe now, he can't get ta ya here."

Jack nodded weakly, pressing just a little bit closer. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't smile.

* * *

.

.

_Unknown_

.

.

"Very good, Jane." Pitch said, running his hand down the teen's brown hair. "Very good." He said, watching her work with the nightmare sand.

"Soon, you will be ready to face the Guardians with me." He said.

And Jane Black, the former Jane Rose Overland, beamed up at her adoptive father. "Really?" she said, "Are you going to keep your promise that I get Jack Frost to kill myself?" she asked.

He nodded, grinning evilly.

Oh, the irony. To be killed by the one you died saving.

.

.

* * *

**Hehehehe, so . . . a review for my dark, twisted mind? Please? AND there was a little bit of FrostBunny! I hope you all like my idea of Pitch's apprentice. Pitch and our dear Jane will be making their debut soon. SO, LEAVE A REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!**

**And here is a bunny. Just because. You can have him if you review. **

**(\ (\**

**( -.-)**

**o(")(")**

**PS: I have a poll up on my profile for if this should be a Mpreg. I cant decide. HELP ME. **

**.**

**Growlinghowlers****: YOU ARE EPIC! MY FIRST REVIEWER! I hoped you like the result of half a liter of diet coke and staying up all night. Perfect writing conditions. **

**.**

**HerHiddenSecret****: Thank you! Of course you didn't. That would fangirlish, and you are not a fangirl *Whistles***

**.**

**Kira'sGuardian****: I. Love. You! YES, YES IT IS. I'm Team Ren, love me some three hundred year old immortals. Jack, Ren, Kishan . . . they all fall under that category. Thank you!**

**.**

**Farore's**** Howl: Thanks! After the beast of Writer's Block was slain, I figured out where I wanted it to go.**

**.**

**ShadowWalker'sGirl****: Pitch . . . eh, he is a sick man. **

**.**

**Every1's**** Beta: I was going for interesting, different. **

**.**

**NyxGirls****: Thanks! Yeah, you only got a little bit of Pitch in this chapter soon, but he will be back soon. Trust me, he didn't poof. Just went down the hall to see his pupil.**

**.**

**ObsessedWithPercyJackson****: Yeah, I re-read and it was like that. I'm going to have to work on that. I believe that this chapter is better on that. Thank you for pointing that out. **

**.**

**JackRabbit****: Well, you have seen the evil. What do you think of my evil? I give nothing away on the Bunny and Jack relationship just, but it will be here. Happy ending? I'll think about it. lol**

**.**

**Guest****: Yes . . . Pitch has a dark, evil mind. I don't think anyone liked the sound of it, and I kinda hated to write it, to be honest. **


	3. Stay

**Wow . . . just wow. That is all I can say. Thirty reviews, twenty-two favorites, thirty-eight followers, AND nine hundred and forty-four views, as of 12:01 pm May thirty-first, 2013. This is my: I'M DONE WITH THE TENTH GRADE chapter to you! **

**My computer crashed, and I had half of this chapter written, but it kinda . . . was lost to the virus that plagued my computer for three days. Three. Long. Days. WITH NO FANFICTION. OR EMAIL. Yeah, my sanity barely lasted. **

**Updates are scheduled for every Friday, or early Saturday. The second divorce of this year has hit my life, and my schedule is a little frantic, to say the least. So, I beg of you, bear with me. My moods effect my writings, so I apologize in advance for any . . . unfortunate events that fall upon any characters. **

**I don't own anything, if I did; there would be JACKRABBIT, EVERYWHERE! **

**I've had some questions about the Mpreg Poll I have up. This is for later in the story, much later! I just want ya'll opinion now, so I can plan it into the story line I got going in my head . . . if that makes any since. **

**Anyway, you are tired of my rambling, SO READ AHEAD! **

**And, yes, you will be told about Jane's being alive and so forth, and how she ended up in Pitch's clutches.**

* * *

.

.

_Chapter Three_

'_Stay'_

_Unknown_

.

.

Over three hundred years ago, a young woman, Jillian Overland, was a newlywed to her husband, Jarrod Overland. But, Influenza had hit their small village, and had struck down Jarrod. Frantic to save her husband's life, seventeen year old Jillian ran to the woods, praying to the spirits to save him.

An old woman with greyish skin and long salt-pepper hair hobbled out of the long tendrils of reaching mist. She held a snarled wooden cane in her twisted hands, and she smiled an old, toothless smile at Jillian. Her eyes were covered in cataracts and seemed to be unseeing, yet they locked on Jillian with an uncanny ability. She now stood right in front of the young woman, and reached out and touched Jillian's cheek, her fingernails brushing against the soft skin. Jillian tried not to finch at the touch of the ice cold skin, but failed, horribly.

"Child, what brings you to the Forest of the Fey?" she asked in an aged voice, filled with the curiosity of a young child, despite her age.

"I-I come to make a deal with the Fey, for the life of my beloved." Jillian said softly, shaking in her elk skin boots.

"Hmm, what could you offer me?" the woman asked, walking around her, "You wouldn't offer your husband, for you wish to save him. How about we strike a bargain?" she proposed, stopping in front of the kneeling teen.

"What are the terms, Fey?" Jillian asked, wary of the deal.

"If you bear a daughter, I get her, but if you bear a son, you may keep him." She said, putting a long, twisted finger under Jillian's chin to lift her face, so that their eye's met.

"Wh-what would you possibly want with my child?" Jillian asked, a little shocked at what the Fey was asking for. She had always heard of Fey wanting a firstborn child, but why did she want a girl?

"Fey cannot reproduce, well, my kind cannot, so we must get our children from other places." She said, "Changelings don't work as well." Because of those pesky Guardians, she thought silently.

Jillian thought for a moment, and nodded, silently. "To save my husband, I will agree." She whispered, feeling ashamed.

The Fey grinned wickedly, and grabbed Jillian's hand, dragging her claw-like nail across the palm of her hand, drawing up blood. The old Fey cut her own palm, the pressed the bleeding wounds together, "Sealed with a blood bond." She said, and Jillian's vision turned back.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Jillian woke in her kitchen, it seemed as if she had passed out at the wooden table. Dazed, she looked around to see her beloved standing, smiling. She rushed to him, pulling him tight against her.

It was a miracle, and they were both overjoyed. But, she caught a glance at her palm, and saw the scarred over cut, and knew that the old woman had not been a dream. She swore to never bear a child, nor would she tell Jarrod.

Six months later, she was pregnant, and convinced Jarrod that they needed to move north for better work. He agreed, and they moved to the new settlement of Burgess.

To her great relief, it was a boy. Her baby boy, Jackson. But, four years later, came Jane. And Jillian prayed every day to every deity under the sun that they Fey wouldn't find them.

Two weeks after they had lost Jack to the ice, Jane didn't come back from the market, and Jillian knew that it was hopeless.

.

.

_Jack Frost_

.

.

"Oi, Snowflake?" Bunnymund asked me, pulling me out of vertigo daze.

"Huh?" I asked, blinking my eyes open. I looked up at him, my face still half buried in his chest, it was safe there.

"We are back at the Pole." He said, and I realized that I was practically trapping him into the side seat of the sleigh. Cringing, I commanded the Wind to lift me up and out of the sleigh, feeling I had the right to be a little lazy.

My frozen toes brushed the icy stone of the room. It would feel cold to most people, but I was not most people. I wrapped both my hands around my staff, holding it tight to my chest. My knuckles were turning a paler white, but I needed to cling to something. Tooth and Sandy exited the sleigh much as I had, while Bunny and North crawled out. The elves started to inspect the red death trap for chips in the paint and problems with the engine.

Everyone was looking at me like I would break, and they were right. I was 'fragile', at that moment. And all I really wanted to hide myself behind Bunny and just hide, forget everything that had happened, sink int- '_**BLANG!**_'

A LOUD sound echoed through the air, and I jumped straight into the air, and looked around in absolute terror. Clinging to the icicle, I tried to see where Pitch was attacking from. My fingers dug into the ice, my eyes darting around, looking for the threat.

A soft touch came to my shoulder and I screamed, automatically releasing my hold and crashing to the ground, in my fear, forgetting to tell Wind to catch me. I let out a small cry of pain, followed by a whimper of fear. Spinning around, looking, I was met by the worried eyes of my fellow Guardians. Sandy was hovering on his dream-cloud next to the icicle I had just been hanging from, and Tooth had her hand on North's arm, his other hand covering hers in support. Bunny was crouching in front of me, his emerald green eyes, normally so filled with hope, where immersed with worry. For me.

"Oi, mate, it was jus' the demonic sleigh poppin' and Sandy tappin' ya on the shoulder." Bunny said, holding out a hand to help me up.

I nodded; my breathing still a tab bit shaking, and grasped his hand. With a small tug, he pulled me to my feet. Still a little unbalanced, I was thrown off, and crashed into Bunny's chest, my face plastered into his toned chest. Frosting madly, I extracted myself from his body, mumbling a profuse apology.

A nervous chuckle escaped him, and he held out an arm to help balance me. And I am a little bit embarrassed to admit that I did have to lean on him, still weak from my healing.

North led us all into the living room, of sorts. It consisted of a massive fireplace, and couches. Well, two two-sitter couches, and a single seat, set up in a U-like shape. It functioned well for the monthly Guardian meetings. North and Tooth normally took one of the couches, Sandy and Bunny on the other, and I took the lone chair.

But, today, Bunny led me to his and Sandy's couch, and sat down, motioning for me to sit down next to the pooka. Sandy had already sat in the single chair and Tooth and North were in their normal chairs. I tucked my legs under me and sat down, fiddling with a splinter on my staff.

"So, Jack, about these. . . . Fey?" Tooth said, just as Baby Tooth settled in the folds of my hoodie.

I sighed, nodding. "I only know what I have seen my memory-tooth box, I spent about a week watching all of it." I began. "And my bedtime stories, along with stories, of, well, you guys." I said, motioning to them, "I was told stories of the Fey. Immortal creatures with no souls that stalked the woods, hungry to make a deal with a mortal that would always turn out badly for the one with a limit on their lifeline."

"Oi, these buggers, the Fey, what they got to do with our names, mate?" Bunny asked me from beside me.

"Well, Fey had true names, and if you could trick them into telling you their true name, you could make them do anything, including not kill you." I explained, "But many vengeful made the captured Fey commit crimes, murder people and steal crops. Which, back then, was murder."

North nodded, "Da, so dese Fey vould command vus to do dings?" the Cossack asked.

I nodded. "Pitch would, but by using the Fey's control. He would have to have a Fey wrapped around his finger though . . . Fey are normally very good at making sure that they don't get tied down by other people."

The other four Guardians nodded, and we all just sighed; save for Sandy's silent move of his shoulders. I closed my eyes, a small yawn escaping me.

"Jack tired?" North asked.

I chuckled, and nodded, "It is June, summer, I'm always tired." I said.

Bunny nodded, standing up, "I will take you back to the Warren, you can get some sleep there, Snowflake." He said, standing up.

I nodded, leaning on my staff as stood also.

"Ve meet back tomovow." North said, nodding at the two of us.

Bunny tapped his foot, a rabbit hole appearing. I shook my head, backing away and he just smirked at me, "Come on, ya drongo." He said, and pulled me flush against his chest, cradling me bridal style with one arm, and with a salute of his other hand, we went down the rabbit hole. A small scream escaped me as we raced through the moist earth, which ended with me hiding my face in his chest until he chuckled, slowly prying me off of him.

"We are in my Warren, Snowflake, you can go to bed now." He said, and I nodded, shakly stepping away. I flashed him a weak smile and headed towards the burrow.

"See ya later, Peter Cottontail." I said, trying to be more . . . Jack.

He rolled his eyes and I slipped into the house, and into my soft bed with a content sigh. Now, every light in the room was on, making it to where no darkness was in the room, only then could I sleep.

.

.

_E. Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

I watched Jack walk off with a pang in my chest. Sighing, I shook my head at the 'Peter' comment. Thanks, Cus.

Letting out a calming breath, I leaned against a tree close to the entrance to the Burrow, and pulled out a paint brush, and snagged one of my googies that was running around.

I don't know how much time had passed, but about twenty fully painted googies were running around near me when I heard the frightful scream. Almost jumping out of my fur, I ran into the burrow, and the sound led me to the room Jack stayed in.

Slowly, I pushed open the oak door and peeked in. Light shown through, and Jack laid across the bed, a bead of sweat sliding down cheek as he squirmed in fear. Now, he did look attractive, wrigglin' around in the bed like that.

I shook my head, trying to get my head out of the gutter. Moving closer to him, I laid my paw on his arm, "Jackie." I said, knowing he was being tortured from memories.

His eyes popped open, and he was clearly not all there, for the words that came out of his mouth was: "Stay, please, don't leave me alone." He said, grasping my arm tightly.

I was stunned, but moments later I was being gently tugged closer. Sighing, but out of affection, I sat down next to him, and he curled up into me. I stroked his hair and he stilled a little, calming.

"Stay with me, Aster." He whispered, his tone pleading.

I nodded, holding him closer, and leaned back on the bed, and his breathing evened. Normally, I would be upset about being trapped, but . . . but I didn't mind with Jack.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Okay, here we have chapter three! So, if you haven't voted on the Mpreg, PLEASE DO! And, drop a review, if you would please? **

**See you next week,**

**RueRajaram.**

**.**

**Farore's Howl****: Yes, I am very, very evil, and I hope that I explained a little bit on the whole Jane thing. **

**.**

**UmbraShadowGirl****: Yes, Jane. Blame Jillian, she made me do it.**

**.**

**Growlinghowlers: Hehehe, you see the beauty of it! **

**.**

**1captain obvious****: no…not mind control, even darker. **

**.**

**Sugarart****: the Mpreg would be much later, when the JackRabbit was more than just this ^^ Pitch and Jane questions will be answered more of later in the chapters. That is a little more complicated.**

**.**

**Lady Minuialwen****: Nope, not yet. Yet.**

**.**

**NyxGirls****: Sorry for the wait! Exams were evil! Sorry, no sibling fighting to the death yet. It will be here, eventually.**

**.**

**Becky199756****: No, you are not alone, lol. There are others!**

**.**

**Every1's Beta****: Your review… I totally died laughing. Yeah, the Mpreg will be later. Jerry Springer Show would have a BALL with what I have planned for the Overland family. AND, yes, that is the only reason North won. They were busy…..**

**.**

**Kira'sGuardian****: Hey, if you every do any type of cover art for this, let me know! I need a cover pic for this. AND YES! I can't wait for Tiger's Dream. I bet those where Kishan's bones at the bottom of Kadam's grave…so sad!**

**.**

**Jackfrostismybro****: Well, my friend, my mind is twisted, and I just brought an evil Fey into it. yeah, starting thinking. Lol**

**.**

**Night-Fury1****: THANK YOU! Now, love the bunny, care for the bunny, but don't call the bunny Aster.**

**.**

**Akieseki****: THANK YOU! I played with the idea of this for three weeks before I wrote it…and it is still chock full of plot bunnies.**

**.**

**XrainbowXcupcakesX****: Well, my mother's maiden name is Poe, and I am related to him. No joke, I am. No, I don't plan for it to be depressing at the end, now, along the way, I am not admitting to anything, but I like a happy ending, sorta. **

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself****: God made me this way. That is why. And a very twisted brain and growing up with two brothers. **


	4. Remembering and Trusting

**Hey, my faithful readers! I've spent the week packing, I'm having to move due to the divorce, so I've worked a little each day on this to save my dwindling sanity. **

**Next week, the update will most likely be on SATURDAY, I have camp all next week, and I'm getting back late next Friday. I will most likely unpack, shower, and go to bed. So, just a fair warning that it will be a tad bit late.**

**Forty-two reviews, thirty favorites, forty-three followers, AND one THOUSAND five hundred and twenty-three views, as of June seventh 4:10 pm, 2013. Finally passed the thousand views mark! So thank you to all of you people who loved the writings of my twisted mind! I'm only a little insane. Maybe. **

**Anyway, you wonderful people are tired of my ramblings, so read ahead! And met your final narrator, hopefully! Just Jack, Bunny, Unknown, Wind . . . and, drumroll. . . . JANE. Dun dun dun~~**

* * *

**.**

.

.

_Chapter Four_

'_Remembering and Trusting'_

_Jane ?_

.

.

My name is Jane. How do I know? The Fey told me so. I don't remember anything from before. I don't remember my last name, I don't remember my family, I don't remember the old me. I just remember Ellaina Groush, the Fey that raised me. She is my family. Well, she was. Ellaina took me in. She was old, even for Fey standards. So, she knew that she would fade, we just thought we would have more time.

So, she trained me in the way of the Fey. Turned me Fey. All it takes is one drop of Fey blood into your blood system, and, a nice long nap later, your Fey. Ellaina was the protector of the forests. And _humans_ were destroying the forests, tearing them down to build homes and fields. I have been Fey for almost three hundred years, and a hundred years ago, the destruction of the forests was too much for Ellaina. See, her life force was tied to the forests, and it went too far. And she faded, as we all will. No one is truly immortal.

Right in front of me, she became transparent, and smiled sadly at me. "Protect our home, at any cost, Jane." She whispered. And she was just . . . _gone_.

And I have protected our home. I found the way: Fear. Those _humans_ needed to fear the woods, and the mystery of it. Kids went missing, in the beginning. And, the machines stopped coming. People got hurt, and the companies stopped looking around. It was quite effective. It wasn't me that took those kids or me who hurt those men, but I found who did.

I had been moving around, looking for a place where the land was pure. Ended up in a place called Burgess. And, under a bed frame, deep underground, I met my ally. Pitch Black. The man who taught me how to protect my home.

He taught me about the world. About TV, and Telephone and Internet. He told me that those evil Guardians taught the children to expand, to grow. To invade the forest. And the leader was Jack Frost.

And I _will_ bring him to his knees. And I will protect my home. At all costs.

.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

.

I sighed, some days, I wanted to quit this job. It was a hard one, a lonely one, too. Who wants to me around a Fey who can control you with your name? I lowered myself down next to the short of a lake. The surface, as always with this lake, was frozen. My reflection stared back up at me.

Long brown hair, down to my waist, fluttered around my pale face. My skin was a milky white. The only thing startling were the bright green eyes that stared back at me. Green, just like leaves in the middle of spring. My fingers played with the skirt of my brown dress.

I sighed once more and stood up, and walked out onto the ice. This pond, I felt connected to it, somehow. My feet glided across the ice until I was in the middle.

"_It's okay, it's okay, don't look down. Just look at me." _

The voice was reassuring, caring. I _knew_ that voice, but I didn't remember.

"_I know, I know. You're gonna be alright. You're not going to fall in . . . uh . . We're gonna have a little fun instead." _

I sat down, right in the middle of the ice, and closed my eyes. I had done this before, trying my hardest to remember whose voice it was. Normally, this is when the voice faded, I wouldn't hear anything else.

"_Would I trick you?"_

"Yes. You always play tricks." I whispered. I had been terrified, and unsteady on my feet. I remember that, I _remember_!

"_Well, n-not this time. I promise, I promise, you're gonna be . . . you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me."_

And I waited, and I waited, and I didn't hear anything else. Like always. But, I had heard more than ever before. Sighing for the third time that day, I stood and walked off of the lake. An old cemetery stood about two miles off, overgrown and hidden deep in the woods. Just how I liked things.

I had a weak smile on my face as I walked to the cemetery. But to my surprise, someone was waiting for me.

"Pitch." I greeted him, setting on top of a tombstone.

"Jane, you hadn't answered my question when you stormed off: How effective will using their true names be?" he asked, his tone cold.

But that was just how Pitch was: cold. "Very. They will not be able to control themselves. But getting their true names will be the hard part. You have already tried to torture it out of them, and failed. What is plan B?" I asked, my feet swinging.

"Oh, don't you worry, sweetling, I have plan, ride with me?" he asked, holding out his hand. His favorite nightmare walked up, and he took hold of the reins with one hand.

I grinned and took his hand.

.

.

_E. Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

I ran my paw up and down Jackie's back. His tossing and turning had faded awhile back, and now he has slipped into a light sleep. And he looked so tired. The healing had taken quite a lot out of the show pony. So, I let him sleep through the night, catching a little shut eye myself. But I had woken up three hours ago.

But what had the smile plastered across my face was that he was curled into my chest, a fist tucked under his cheek; and my arms were tight around him. Oh, and the fact that he had that little peaceful smile on his face was the cherry on top. He looked adorable, my very own little winter sprite. _No, he isn't yours, Aster, _I told myself.

But the way he curled closer as time passed, I couldn't help but be possessive of the younger Guardian. But, sadly, North had sent an message saying that they were having a Guardian meeting at eleven am. And it was nine. So I needed to get Frostbite up and moving.

"Oi, Snowflake, wake up." I whispered, brushing the tip of my nose against the top of his head. Curse Pooka instincts.

Jack made a whining noise and hid his face further into my neck.

I chuckled and tried again. "I'm serious, ya show pony, ya got ta get up. North's throwin' anotha Guardian meetin' tonight." I said.

He groaned and sat up, stretching his shoulders. He tilted his head back as he rolled his shoulders, releasing a yawn and showing off the smooth column of white skin that led down to his narrow shoulders.

"What if I don't" _yawn_ "wanna?" he asked.

"Then ya got ta deal with North's yetis, and the bag again." I said dryly.

He paled, if possible, and quickly said, "I will go willingly."

I chuckled and stood up, and, since he was practically sitting in my lap, he went with me. My ears went flat against the back of my head, the Pooka equivalent of blush. Thankfully, I was taller than Jack so he couldn't tell.

For the first time, Jack seemed to relize where in the burrow he was. He has his own room, we don't share. And we were in my room. His face turned a light blue. With made me raise my eyebrows.

"Ya okay, Frostbite, look a little sick." I said, honesty worried.

"Um. . . you see, I don't have um . . ." he paused, thinking of how to explain it. "My body doesn't work like a normal human's, since I died. So I blush, or frost, blue." He said, looking down at his white toes.

I laughed softly and tilted his chin up, "Why are ya embarrassed?"

"I slept in your nest, with you." He stuttered, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Ya asked me ta stay, so I stayed." I said, a soft smile on my face.

He blushed, or frosted as he called it, even harder. I just grinned and walked towards the door, "Come on, ya must be hungry." I called, my own stomach growling.

I could hear his feet padded across the dirt floor as he followed me. Pulling a couple carrots and a head of lettuce out of the fridge, I listened to Jack settle down in his chair at the table.

"So, what all do ya know about these Fey? The stories ya were told?" I asked.

He bit his bottom lip and sighed. "My mother, she was paranoid about them. She had always told me stories, but once Jane was born, she got worse. Begging us not to go in the woods alone, always making me watch Jane." He mused. "Of course, I know they are real now, I've met a handful of them. Tricky things, those Fey." He said with a light chuckle.

I sat a bowl of veggie soup before him, setting down with my own. "I want to apologize to ya, Jackie." I said softly. It had been weighing on me.

"For what?" he asked, jumping at the sound of the oven creaking. He was still so jumpy.

"For doubtin' ya when ya first became a Guardian. I didn't think ya had it in ya ta be any good. And ya have proven me wrong over and over again. And now . . . that I know how ya became one, I feel ashamed." I said.

Jack just waved his hand, dismissing my worries. "Don't worry about it, cotton tail. You didn't know, I didn't know."

I sat my empty bowl in the sink and Jack handed me his. Both of us headed into the living room and I sank into the couch, and Jack sat next to me, about four inches or so between us.

"Aster?" he asked, and my ears perked up. It was still rare for him to call me by that name.

"Yea, Jack?" I asked, my curiosity up.

"Your. . . Your true name, it is whatever the 'E' stands for. Your name will be the easiest for him to figure out." He whispered.

I nodded. "Nobody alive knows that name. What about ya, how far off is Jack Frost from ya real name?" I asked.

"Real close. Real, real close." He whispered; then he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. And he whispered, "Jackson Frost Overland." It was so soft I barely heard it, but I did.

I froze, staring at him. At this point in our lives, or undead lives for him, that piece of information could get him killed, again. "Jackie, do ya realize what ya just told me?" I asked gently, moving a little closer to him.

He nodded. "I forgot it, for three hundred years, Aster. I. . . I'm afraid I will forget it again." He murmured, frost dusting his cheeks once more.

And, I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around his narrow shoulders and pulled him to me. "Jackie, listen to me, ya won't forget. And nothing will happen to ya. He won't eva touch ya again, mate." I murmured.

He nodded, and his shoulders shook a little bit. He was trying to hold the sobs back, and I knew it. I could smell the salt of the tears. "Emmettun. That's what the E stands for. Everyone called me 'Em' or 'Emmett'." I whispered into his ear. I knew that he needed something to shock him or he would break.

He pulled away, and looked at me with wide eyes. Then, he shocked me even more.

Jack rested his forehead against mine and kissed the tip of my nose_. Jack Frost nippin' at your nose_, I thought.

I grinned and pulled him closer. He let out a breath, as if he was relieved. "Thank you." He murmured, curling back into my chest.

"For what, Snowflake?" I asked, amused.

"For trusting me."

And it tugged at my heart a little bit. I smiled weakly, even though he couldn't see it. I kissed the top of his head, and sighed.

"Come on, ya drongo, we got ta get to North's." I murmured.

He let out a little breath, and stood up, and smiled shyly at me. Yeah, I was done for, and I knew it. And, I really, really didn't care. I was too busy cradling a ice sprite against my chest as I ran through my tunnels.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**So, what did you think? We now know just about everything about Jane. Hopefully questions were answered. As for why their mother didn't look for Jane, well, see if she did, her husband would be killed. She would have gone back on the deal. But neither Jack nor Jane know about the deal. I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget the Mpreg Poll if you haven't already voted! It will be up for another few weeks, for the Mpreg is much later in the story. **

**So, I will see all you, my lovely readers, Saturday.**

**See you then, **

**RueRajaram**

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself: If she went back to look for Jane, her husband would be killed. She would have gone back on the deal. And Jack was dead. Technically. She may have told Jack and Jane all the bedtime stories, but she didn't believe the ones about the Guardians.**

**.**

**TerryRose1228: Eleventh grade here we come! (In two months) Thank you! I hope this kinda filled in the blanks about Jane and Pitch!**

**.**

**Pandy334: The way it things are going, it will be an mpreg. It is about six to two on the poll. Which will be up for at least another two weeks. **

**.**

**Kira'sGuardian: Thank you! I would take either brother, honestly. That old school charm can make any girl swoon. Including yours truly. We have our fetus of JackRabbit in this chapter! Sadly, the poll is not in your favor on the Mpreg. I would love you forever if you could get me a cover picture!**

**.**

**Kick-Aft: Thanks! Eight to two on the Mpreg poll with Yes in the lead, so it will most likely be Mpreg. **

**.**

**Eris-R-Renee: Well, Jack and Jane are both haunting around Jack's lake, so it is slowly approaching. **

**.**

**Night-Fury1: Nope, that didn't work. You didn't know what the E stands for. Emmettun. (Emmett-un. Literally) Now, command your Bunny. But Aster is mine!**

**.**

**Marlie Parson: Nope, Pitch didn't get her name, he tricked her, like the evil bastard he is.**

**.**

**Guest: It is looking that way!**

**.**

**Ev1B no login (Every1's Beta): Very true. I went through a Fey stage where that was the only type of book I read. So, I am finally putting that knowledge to use. Lol.**

**.**

**JackRabbit: Oh. My. Quail! I have my first stalker! Eep! Well, the Guardian Meeting is next chapter, But I'm not admitting to anything. (Next chapter. Prepare for the bloody thirsty Russian!) **


	5. Telling the Whole Tale

**I'm BACK from CAMP! Guess who got thrown from a tube! ME! Lol, I had fun. So, I spent a lot of time during my break to come up with my evil twist in this story. Since I didn't have internet during the last part of camp…. And me and my dear friend, Only Fear Fear Itself, have come up with what is going to taking place for the next place for the next few chapters, well, for a good bit of the story. **

**So, we are finally going to get to see when the other Guardians find out what Pitch did to our dear Jack, as JackRabbit reminded me needed to happen. So, here we have chapter five! NOTE: Jane is physically about twenty something or another. Not like twelve! **

**Date: 5:17 pm June 15, 2013**

**Reviews: Sixty**

**Favorites: Thirty-nine**

**Followers: Fifty-one **

**Views: **_**Two thousand two hundred ninety-seven!**_

**I LOVE YOU **_**ALL!**_

**PS: Me and my little sister going to La Bonheur's Children's Hospital Monday and Tuesday. Please say a quick prayer for me and my sister. I'm going for a migraine. It has been here for 23 weeks, never leaving. Yes, constant. And my sister has stomach ulcers, AKA she cannot eat the following: Milk, Eggs, Soy, Nuts, Fish, Wheat. So, we are hoping to find out something. **_**Thanks**_**!  
**

* * *

.

.

_Chapter Five_

'_Telling the Whole Tale'_

_Jack Frost (Jackson Frost Overland)_

.

.

Okay, I'll admit it, I liked the feeling of being carried around by Bunny, by Emmett. And I knew that he wouldn't drop me, so I just closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder, so that he could move better. I could tell he was trying not to bang my head into any growing roots or anything.

About two minutes later, a rush of cold air hit me, and I knew we were at the Workshop. Slowly, Bunny sat me down, the pads of his paws lingering on my waist. A light frost was dusting my cheeks as I turned around to face the rest of the Guardians. Tooth, North, and Sandy gave me concerned look, and I smiled reassuringly and slowly walked over to the couch me and Aster had sat on before.

Said Guardian flopped down next to me and the other three took their places. They all looked . . . guilty of something.

"I know that look, it is what is see after I pull a prank. What did you three do?" I asked.

"Jack, we need to ask you something, okay?" Tooth said.

Sandy nodded as he bit his bottom lip. My grip tightened on my staff.

"Jack, what . . . what did Pitch do to you, exactly?" Tooth asked, her tone mothering.

But I didn't want mothering right now. I backed into the corner of the couch, pulling away from the others. My hood was up, hiding myself away, in seconds.

"Now, Jack, we no hurt you," North said, his tone as soft as his baritone voice could get.

"Snowflake, everything will be okay. I promise." Aster said, so softly that only I heard.

I nodded, and bowed my head, taking a small breath. Biting my bottom lip between my teeth, I looked up at the three Guardians with worried eyes, and they looked back with acceptance. And that was what I needed to know, that they would still welcome me after what happened.

Emmettun welcomed me. Trusted me. And he now laid a hand on my back in comfort as my shoulders shook.

"He . . . He started slowly. Just beating me, within in an inch of my undead life." I said, trying to crack a joke. I looked at their faces. Failed. "And, then he started pressing for my name, and I knew what he was up to. And I refused, and yelled that I would never help with his plan with the fey . . . and that just made him more pissed off. So, he sent his nightmares to attack me. I won't give you the gory details, but I wasn't in too good of a shape, I got scars from it. And that is when he went after my staff."

I ran my hand over the scarred wood, it pulsing a little with blue energy. Tooth had now grabbed North's hand, clinging to him, and her eyes were full of horror. North looked ready to kill.

"When I was still healing from the first attack of the nightmares . . . that is when he. . . when he." I stopped and took a deep breath, "When he raped me for the first time." I whispered.

A sob escaped Tooth and she hid her face in North's neck, and North held her close, his eyes burning. Sandy looked ready to skin Pitch alive. And really, I bet Chuck Norris checked his closet each night for the Sandman, he is that badass. Yep. My personal/professional opinion.

Aster's grip tightened around my shoulders, and I leaned a little bit into him, drawing a little bit of strength from the Pooka.

"Oh, Sweet Tooth." Tooth whispered.

I winced, but continued, "And it got . . . worse, and worse. 'Personal punching bag' does not fit the description of what I was used for. He wanted to break me. And he was close . . . he had gotten part of my real name out of me." A small gasp went through the room. "I'm ashamed to say it, but it came out in one of my nightmares. Jackson." I said, since Pitch knew, the rest of them could, too. "Just a portion of the name holds no power, but it is enough to scare me. Which is what he wants." I said.

"Jackie, ya need ta tell 'em what all he did ta ya." Aster said softly.

I nodded. "He used my staff against me. I'm tied to it, and it to me. Sorta of bonded, I don't really understand, I just know it really freaking hurts." I smiled weakly at them, trying to settle their fears. That, too, failed.

"Jack, vhy did you not tell vus vis sooner?" North asked, his tone that of a overprotective father.

I looked down, my head bowed, bottom lip clamped between my teeth, "I was scared. I felt, and still sorta feel like I'm not good enough to protect children now, I wasn't good enough to protect myself." I said, my voice straining.

Sandy shook his head, a stop sign appearing over his head.

"No, Sandy, don't tell me I'm wrong. Think about it. I should have been able to protect myself!" I said, my voice gaining volume.

"Jack, stop. Where were ya taken from?" Bunny asked, his tone so . . . broken.

I actually had to stop and remember.

"I . . . I was waking up from a mini-hibernation thing in the-" I cut off.

"Where?" he asked again.

"The Warren." I said, realizing a big sucker punch to the face.

"I shoulda have kept up with the wards and runes to make sure that ya would have been safe, Jack." He whispered.

"Would both of you open your eyes and realize that the only one to blame is Pitch?" Tooth asked, but there was a touch of guilt in her voice, too.

Me and Aster nodded. Tooth fluttered over to me and cupped my cheek, her eyes roaming mine, searching. "We are the Guardians of Childhood, Jack. And you are still a child, always will be, compared to us. Sandy and Bunny are older than Earth. I'm a couple thousand. North is just over a fifteen hundred. You are still a child compared to us." She said, her tone sobered.

"But I am not a normal child, Tooth. I was alone for three hundred years, and that was hard . . . but this was much, much harder. I could escape then. When the Salem Witch Trials came along, I had to try so hard to make kids come out just smile. And it really got to me. Those kids . . . innocent parents. Kids lost parents, lots of them lots parents. And they were never the same. Kids that used to paint, or sing, or just run, didn't do that anymore." I said softly. "Or when a famine would hit. The kids would suffer so much. They would be the first ones to be cut from food." I was starting to ramble. "And I couldn't do anything. That was the hardest thing about back thing. Now, I can do something, but I couldn't get to the kids, but I feel too used to be of use."

I drew my legs up to my torso and wrapped my arms around them, just setting my chin on atop of my knees. Looking up at everyone from my bangs, I waited for their reactions.

North's eyes were wide, filled with shock. Tooth's were much the same, but held pain instead. They both were mainly in their homes during those times. Sandy was looking at me sadly; he knew what I was talking about. He was out every night, giving dreams. So he saw what I had seen, and he had only been slightly more helpful than me.

But Aster looked the worst. He looked as if I had told him I wanted to shave him. His emerald eyes were wide and his jaw was slightly slack. His nose twitched slightly and the expression 'you just looked like someone slapped you' fit him perfectly. In an instant, he gave himself a small shake and he gave me a pained look. He, too, had been working in his Warren during all but one day a year of these times, so he was not able to help too much.

Sure, they could all spread good dreams, hope, wonder, and memories; but that could only go so far against what was right in front of the children.

I rubbed my temples, the rapid fire action of my thoughts too much for my tired brain at this point. Sighing, I just rested my forehead against the soft fur of Aster's arm.

And then everything went black.

.

.

_Emmettun Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

One second, FrostBite was leaned against me, just resting, the next, he was falling into the floor, head first. A golden whip of dream sand wrapped around him, catching him before he hit. Sandy lowered him back on the couch next to me, his head resting on my leg.

Everyone circled up around us. His eyes were open and wide, his mouth parted in a silent scream. His fingers feebly twitched and his legs twitched as if he was trying to run away from whatever was plaguing him. His face was contorted in utter fear and when a low whimper escaped him, I couldn't take it any longer.

I reached down and scooped him into my arms, gently holding him against my chest. Very quietly, I whispered words from my native tongue, words that hadn't been spoken nor heard in at least two millennium.

North was looking at me with questioning eyes, that also said, 'we will talk later', as was Tooth. Sandy had a bit of approval in his eyes, but all three sets held worry. Slowly, I touched the tip of my nose to his cheek.

"Snowflake?" I whispered, "It's okay, ya are safe here, mate, I promise ya that."

His eyes flickered over to meet mine, and his movements settled, slightly.

"That's it, Jackie. Just listen ta me. Everything is alwright. We are gonna keep ya safe. We just need ya ta keep ya breathing calm. That's all, mate, that's all." I said, even as the others gave me questioning looks.

Jack nodded, but I wouldn't have been able to tell if his head hadn't been in the crook of my arm.

"Good, Jack, good." I said. "Now, I'm gonna carry ya to that Infirmary, okay? So be prepared for tha', okay?" I said.

Once again, the tiny nod. The other Guardians moved so that I could stand. Slowly, I got to my feet so that I wouldn't jostle him and headed towards the door leading to the Infirmary. The other's moved to follow, but a rope of dream sand appeared, blocking them. Sandy shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest. He had a stubborn look upon his normally calm face that made the other two reluctantly agree.

I sat down on one of the bed in the Infirmary room and nestled Jack in my arms so that his eyes could meet mine once more.

"It's just me and ya in here, Sandy is keeping Tooth and North back in tha main room." I said.

A tiny nod from Jack was given and he pulled himself a little bit closer. I nodded, getting at what he wanted and pulled him up higher on my chest, so that our faces were only about six inches apart.

"Do ya want ta talk about it?" I asked, my voice now a mere whispered.

For a pregnant moment, he didn't say anything. Then, he nodded, and big blue eyes looked up at me, filled with pain. "It was a flashback, of one of the times of attacked with me with Nightmares." He whispered.

"Oh, Jack," I said, and held him tighter. He leaned into the touch, reminding me just how touch starved the poor kid was. But, as he had told us earlier, he wasn't a kid.

He pressed his lips against the base of my ear and I shivered as he whispered, "Emmettum?"

That name caused a hard quake to go through me, go through my center. It had been so, so long since someone called me that. "Yeah, Jackson?" I asked back.

A small smile lit up his face, letting me know that the old name gave him some relief as well. "How did you become a Guardian? I know the basic story, that you are the last of your kind . . . but how did you get to be the last one?" he asked softly, playing with the string of his hoodie.

Now, if it had been anyone else, I would have went off on them and stormed out of there, but it was Jack, it was Snowflake, My Snowflake. So, I nodded, "Okay, but get comfortable, it is a long story." I said, and leaned back against the mound of pillows on the bed. Jack nodded and scooted up there with me, and curled up into my lap, laying his head on my chest.

Jack looked up at me with wide eyes, and motioned for me to begin. "Well, I won't tell ya the year, because it will just make me feel old, but on a planet called Melodiona, there were three kits born . . . "

.

.

_Jane Rose Overland_

.

.

I sat on the edge of the pond, the ever frozen one, when _he_ walked up. He had grown up around here, I knew that. I had seen him playing as a child, but never thought anything of him, until then.

As he came to the pond, I jumped up to escape, but who was I kidding? He couldn't see me.

"Hey, where are you going?" he called, and I froze.

Slowly, I turned around and stared at him. "You . . . you can see me?" I asked.

He nodded, "I can see most spirits, and I've seen you around. I'm Jamie." He said, holding out his hand. He was older twenties, brown hair, brown eyes, freckles. Cute, I thought with a light blush.

"Jane." I said, shaking his hand.

He sat down in the snow, and I slowly sat down next to him, "Do you know the Guardians?" He asked.

I scoffed, and rolled my eyes, "They are evil."

He gave me a strange look, "They are the Guardians of Childhood." He said.

"That's…that's not what Pitch told me." I said.

"Pitch, as in Pitch Black?" Jamie asked.

I nodded, confused as to why he looked a little worried now.

"Let me tell you a story about what happened to me and my friends when we were kids." He said.

And Jamie Bennett turned my world upside down.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**So, don't worry, you will get to hear Bunny's story next chapter, I'm not going to deprive you of that, but the more reviews, the more detailed it will be. Sandy, North, and Tooth will get their revenge on Pitch . . . Then Emmettun shall. *Evil laugh* Happy Father's Day to any fathers who are reading this! **

**So, until next week, **

**-RueRajaram**

**(Who's Birthday is in nine days! Sweet Sixteen!) **

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself****: You will hate her less now. Hopefully. YOU know what is coming. **

**.**

**TerryRose1228****: Oh, there shall be ANGST! And then there shall be JackRabbit, Then more Angst, then some stuff I don't have a name for!**

**.**

**Marlie Parson****: Hey, it's a little bit better now. Jamie shall shine some light on the subject of Pitch Black.**

**.**

**Riffael****: Yes, I finally found a use of my six month obsession with evil fey. . . yeah. So, the is STILL some more detailed revealations of what happened to Jack, I'm thinking some nasty flashbacks. **

**.**

**Every1's Beta****: I love Eversong. As you can see, she is seeing the lying now. Dun dun dun~~~~ The kicking of Pitch's ass will be coming. **

**.**

**Cj Quinn****: Yes. Yes I did! **

**.**

**JackRabbit****: The SABERS SHALL COME! I'm just picking where they will stab…hmm, so many choices… **

**.**

**Guest****: Thanks! Jane will not be remembering Jack for a little while, sadly. **

**.**

**K****: There will be the fucking of Jack and the Bunnymund, be assured.**

**.**

**inuXKaglover****: Mpreg is in the lead. Thanks!**

**.**

**EquilibriumChaos****: Yes…yes it would, that would fun to mess around with. So many things to play with. **

**.**

**HerHiddenSecret****: See, Doctor Aster makes it all better with stories of his past! Yes, it will not be Pitch's. no. just no. See, Pitch is gonna end up with someone…and that is all I'm saying.**

**.**

**YokuMiya****: Yes, yes he is. She will….eventually. He is safe…for now.**

**.**


	6. Emmettun's Past

**The long awaited chapter of our dear Aster's past has finally arrived! So, thank all of you for the good lucks and best wishes on our La Bonheur visits. Sadly, nothing was changed for me, and I am just going to have to deal with the pain for another two months. But, in August I get to go see my new doctor, so THERE IS HOPE! My sister's appointment went much the same way. No change on either of us. **

**On a lighter note: Monday is my SWEET SIXTEEN! WOOOO! So, drop a review for my birthday present! Please!**

**Okay . . . I am a monster . . . for writing this, for coming up with this horrible past . . . DON'T HATE ME! **

**Reviews: 71**

**Favorites: 41**

**Followers: 53**

**Views: 3,060**

**Date: June 21 7:13 pm, 2013**

**So, ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_._

_._

_Chapter Six_

_Past'_

_Jack Frost (Jackson Frost Overland)_

_._

_._

Aster took a deep breath, and I could feel it move beneath my narrow shoulders. I could tell he was nervous, but I gave him a reassuring smile, my fingers playing with the tip of a bit of fur on his arm.

He chuckled and began, "Well, if I'm going ta tell ya the whole story, ya need ta know about my brothers. We were from tha same litter, but I was tha oldest. Dhiren and Kishan, but Dhiren went by Ren. Kishan and I were the trouble makers, and Ren was the responsible one. I was a Spring, and they were Summers, which wasn't uncommon, now if they had been Winters, eyebrows would have been raised. Springs were the most common, then came Summer. Falls were one in a hundred, while Winters were one in a thousand."

Would I have been a Winter? Am I a Winter in his eyes?

He had that soft smile on his face, "Well, I was about . . . oh . . . a hundred or so, barely a teen in Pooka years, and that is when I started training. I went through hundreds of weapons, never finding on that fit me. Ren and Kishan found theirs easily, and it took four years, but my Sensei put me on tha boomerangs. And it worked. Great. It was an uncommon weapon, but I could finally start fighting. See, most people think that the Pookas were wiped out in one big attack. We didn't live in one big warren. This is a small warren," he said, motioning to his home, "compared ta where I grew up. It was a hundred and fifty or so year war, started around the time me and my brothers were born."

"But I could finally fight. And tha three of us were . . . proud ta fight, ta defend our home." There was a proud gleam in his eyes, but I knew that this story ended badly. I was just waiting to hear about it.

I didn't know much about Pooka culture, or really any, but I waited to see if he would explain about the seasons, or why they seemed so important.

"Who were you fighting against?" I asked softly.

"Pitch." he said softly, "He wiped out tha Pookan race . . . I'm literally tha last left. But . . . none of us knew what Nightmares or Fearlings were. We were just kits . . . but they needed more people on the battlefield, or we would lose.

"The three of us were put in a unit with some more people our age from tha same Warren. We had a Winter Pooka. Winters were tha most powerful, could control the ice much like you do. So, ta say we were relieved was an understatement. But . . . I got ta talking to this kit, and he was only eighty. That's young. _Really_ young to be on the battlefield. He explained that things were tighter than we were being told. That all Winter kits older than seventy were being pulled for war.

"It was a version of Drafts. We really just had ta go, or we disgraced our family. None of us had kits, or mates, so the ones like us were the easiest ta send. Not as many ta cry when we died.

"It sounds heartless, I know, but it was better us than some Doe with four kits back home." he said, trying to defend his people. "Anyway, we got partnered up that first day. Ya never left you partner, and ya protected them with your life. Ren and Kishan got paired up, and me and the Winter. I was shocked." he said.

"What about you? Did you and your brothers have powers?" I asked, my curiosity already high.

"They could do illusions, I just control plants. Can make roots tie people up, or trees attack and such." He said, "But it uses a lot of energy."

He said it like it was nothing, when it was amazing!

But a shiver went through at me what he said about the kits. I've seen a lot in my year, a lot, but that was horrible, even by Jack Frost standards.

"The Winter was named Sillivan. And . . . he was . . . everything I wasn't. I was trying ta get a laugh, ta lighten the mood, while he kept everyone on task. I was just some kit from the slum, and he was from a well-known family. We were as different as day and night . . . but . . . war changes people." He talked about this Sillivan with awe, and it made me, well, jealous. I wanted him to talk about _me_ like that. What was wrong me with?

"After . . . After my first battle . . . after seeing a little kit, not five . . . get killed . . . I was . . . more mature. More like I am now. It was a wakeup call, that this was serious, that we were losing." he shook his head at the memory, focusing on my feet.

"But . . . six months in . . . we had been on the field for six months, hadn't been home once. Not once . . . and . . . our unit split into two groups for a mission . . . two different missions. Me and Sillivan led our mission. We got back . . . and a fire wasn't going . . . no songs were being sung. Pookas live off creativity. Art, singing, dance . . . all of it. So no music . . . it was strange . . . and then, I we could feel it . . . we had lost someone." he whispered, his throat tight, tears pooling in his green eyes.

"Emmettun, do you want to stop?" I asked, not wanting to see the warrior cry. Over something I asked. No, I couldn't handle that.

Aster titled his head up, the tears a little more tamed; he gave a small shake of his head. "Kishan had been killed." he said softly, "He had stepped on a . . . ya would know it as a land mind." He took a deep breath. "Me and Ren . . . we were allowed ta go home . . . ta tell our parents. We walked in, and they knew. They could tell.

"They . . . it broke them . . . and they asked us not ta return, that it was too hard ta see us without him with us . . . and that hurt . . . that hurt deep." he said softly, leaning into his touch. "Family is a very big thing in Pookan culture . . . so we agreed . . . ta not return . . . and we didn't. That was tha last time we saw our parents alive." he said.

I couldn't imagine that. To be sent away by your parents in the time of grief. I put my arms his neck and held him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Emmett." I whispered.

Aster leaned into my touch, drawing what he needed from it. Support, understanding. "Ten months . . . ten long months we had been enlisted. We were hard, colder, than we were when we went in. Ren . . . he had snagged himself a mate during all of this. Named Kelsi. Sweet girl; and he went to stay with her, for this was before our warren was wiped out and our parents still didn't want us home.

"I . . . I didn't have anywhere ta go, so Sillivan offered ta let me stay at his place. Now, we were just good friends then. When you put your life into someone's hands every minute of every day, you get close to 'em." he said with a weak smile. "So, he let me stay at the guest room in his den. And every moment he was there, he trained, and if he stopped, one of his parents would yell at him ta keep going. Winters had more responsibly than a mere Spring like me.

"So, I took it upon myself ta get him ta have some fun." he said, chuckling weakly, "Orphans were now common, and I would go out ta tha orphanages and teach some of tha younger ones how ta paint, I offered ta bring him along, and he agreed. Sillivan could sing. So while I taught a little Sheila how ta paint, he worked with three or four with singing. If a Pooka . . . doesn't create . . . we get bitter. We don't know why, but arts are important to us." he said.

That explained the painting of the eggs, at all times. He needed to paint, to keep his sanity. I nodded to show I was still listening and he took another breath.

"I had always loved ta be around kits, they didn't question your motives; just why things worked the way they did. And I was fine with that. Soon, enough, we had to go back to the field, but we were closer to the front line. Me and Ren spent our birthday, our hundred and fifteen, on tha battle lines.

"And . . . one day . . . it seemed normal, and Sillivan looked up at me. We had just gotten back from our patrol, and asked me ta be his mate." he said, his voice holding a little disbelief. "Now, let me explain why I flipped out a little. A Winter mated ta a Spring . . . that is unheard of, just didn't happen. It was like royalty marrying a slave. It was that drastic." he said, "But . . . I did faint . . . quite literally. Fainted." he said, his ears falling back in embarrassment.

I couldn't hold back a chuckle at that. "Wow, the great Easter Bunny actually _fainted_," I said, trying so very, very hard not to look as amused as I did "Okay, but major class difference there." And I fell silent again, waiting for Aster to continue on.

"I wasn't tha Easter Bunny yet. And Easter wasn't even invented yet." he countered. "I was younger than ya are now." he chuckled at the thought. "And . . . I agreed. I won't give you details, but within the next year we were officially mated." he said.

"So . . . we got on leave . . . for a full year. We don't know how, but we did. Our entire unit. We were thrilled. And . . . tha day after we got back home, Sillivan told me he was pregnant. I was ecstatic . . . and scared to death." he said, and sighed. "Then . . . I got a message . . . Me and Sillivan had moved to the warren Ren lived in, so I could be close ta him . . . our home warren . . . was attacked . . . no survivors . . ." he said, his voice pained.

I tightened my grip, trying to give Emmett all of the comfort I could offer. War was a terrible thing and I hoped it wouldn't ever come again. Such wishes were childish and naive though, and I realized that. And yet I hoped.

He nodded. "Ren and I both had pregnant mates . . . and couldn't go pay our respects just yet . . . His mate had her kits, two girls and a little boy. He named tha boy Kishan." he said with a sad smile. "And his mate said that she would keep an eye on Sillivan and the two of us could go pay our respects . . . how stupid we were ta go . . ." he whispered.

"Sillivan was . . . he only had another week . . . we should have waited, but we didn't know . . . so we went, and half way there, both of us collapsed. Something was wrong, we could feel it through the bonds . . . ficially mated." he said, paint, to keep his sanity. I nodded to show i ms his neck and held him tightly, 'and we ran home." His voice was tight, and I knew what was coming.

"Kelsi . . . she was dead . . . all but one of tha kits killed. Kishan was the only one left. But I didn't even stop ta check on them, I was running ta my den . . . I could smell tha blood." he said, and bowed his head. "He was barely alive . . . He had gone inta labor . . . and the nightmares had smelled it and attacked him. They were already attacking the warren . . . One kit . . . one kit was alive . . . pure white with grey eyes . . . just like Sillivan but she had my marks . . . He told me ta take care of her . . . and the light drained from his eyes." Aster whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

I couldn't stop myself; a harsh half sob escaped me. It was flat out depressing. And yet, he had turned out this good. This strong, and kind. His arms looped around me, in more than a 'just friends' matter, that made my heart pick up, to, like, half a human pace. "What happened to her?" I asked softly.

"Jinema . . . she lived. She and Kishan grew up tagether, like siblings. Neither I nor Ren thought we could raise them alone, so we helped each other. Jinema . . . she was a Winter . . . So . . . when she was about twenty . . . they came for her . . . saying that they needed her for battle. I refused, I fought, but . . . I'm a Spring . . . and they were five full grown Winters . . . I didn't see her for six years . . . She showed up . . . knocking on the door. And looked up at me, I ushered her in . . . and she showed me her leg . . . she had been bit by a Fearling. Do ya know what a Fearling bite does? I'm not sure if anyone as told ya yet." Aster said.

I shook my head, "I haven't got to all of North's books yet." I said and he nodded, like he had expected this.

"Pitch was bitten by a Fearling, and that is why he is . . . like he is. He used ta be a General, fighting against tha Fearlings. And I knew that she only had a week before she was like him . . . we hoped that it was a non-vemon bite . . . that she would be fine . . . but her fur started to turn grey, and we knew. She only had six days left, and I knew what I would have ta do. So, me and her took a trip, just . . . out. Ta anywhere and everywhere she wanted ta go. And we talked. She looked up at me, and said, 'You have ta kill me . . . when my eyes change color, Daddy. Ya have ta promise me that ya will . . . and I want ya ta do it . . . it won't hurt if ya do it.' and I started ta cry. But I promised . . . and on the seventh day . . . her eyes started ta turn black. She smiled weakly, and hugged me, thanked me for everything and told me that she loved me . . . and that she would say hi ta her Papa for me. . . and I pulled out my knife . . ." he broke off. "She didn't feel any pain . . . I made sure she didn't." tears ran down the Pooka's cheeks, quiet tears.

Oh Moon, what have I done? Making him remember all of this. This is horrible. I thought what Pitch did to me was bad . . . but having to kill your only child? Having to kill your child period? No . . . that is horrible.

"Well, I wouldn't have made it, had it not been for Ren. He got me back out on the field, where I . . . well, let's just say they told campfire stories about what I did ta Fearlings." he said, chuckling. "But . . . I got hurt one time, deep cut in my back, and they put me deep underground ta heal . . . and I woke up ta smoke, and ran out of tha deep den, and saw Pitch himself, holding a knife to Kishan's neck . . . everyone was killed, but me. He spared me, for some sick reason . . ." He said and looked away in what could only be shame. "It hurt . . . so much . . . They were just . . . gone . . . everyone."

I nodded, and tried to think of something to do to help. But he took another breath, his story not yet done.

"I wandered for about fifty years . . . then Manny showed up, offered me a new start, on a new planet. And I agreed, wanting ta do something, ta help. And I woke up here, in the Warren. I made it my home, made it like the Warrens back home were. And, I haven't questioned it yet." He said, grinning weakly.

"So . . . you didn't die?" I asked, curiosity over tact at that moment.

He laughed softly, and shook his head. "Nah, didn't die." He said gently.

"Oh, well, did you ever get a new mate?" I asked, thinking about Sillivan.

He looked away, his ears folded back against his head, "Well, no. But . . . I have found someone I wanted ta be my mate." He said softly.

"Who?" I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up.

He grinned softly.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hate me! Cliff Hanger! I might update Monday for my birthday, if I get a chance to, but don't hold me to it! What do you think of Emmett's past? Am I evil? I think so . . . I'm a monster, but the best kind of monster I have been told, so I will take it! Thanks for reading! Drop a review for my Sweet Sixteen!**

**-RueRajaram.**

**.**

**With Dark there is light: Thanks! What are you jealous of? Curious.**

**.**

**YokuMiya: Yes, I am already planning on a sequel. Sorry for no Jamie in this chapter, but Emmettun deserved his own chapter. **

**.**

**Kailyssia: Yes, there is! Nobody has spoken or heard the Pookan language in four THOUSAND years, so they had never heard it! It is a sign of acceptance, to show your true tongue. So, it is a key point in their growing romance! Yes . . . the demise of his people is a good name for this. I feel horrible for writing this. **

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself: You had better go get her something! We all love Emmettun, but he is mine! You get Alec and Magnus.**

**.**

**Marlie Parson: LOL! Yes, I think you have the right idea of what is going to happen! ;)**

**.**

**JackRabbit: Yes, I may indulge you in that! Thanks!**

**.**

**Kira'sGuardian: Thanks! Hope you like this new chapter!**

**.**

**PhantomSweeny13: Well, she can't right away, of course. Jamie has to work with her. She has spent years thinking that Pitch hung the moon (lol), and he was knocked off of his pedestal. Thank you!**

**.**

**Guest: Yes, it shall be Jack. **

**.**

**Dragon Spirit: Yes, in my mind, how could Jamie stop believing with what he went through? Yeah, Sandy knows all. Yes, yes Pitch shall! **


	7. Confessions

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Sweet sixteen people! SO, I decided to give ya'll an extra chapter, a little shorter, but many, and I mean many people told me that I was evil and not fair for that cliffie. So I going to continue: With the Jamie and Jane scene! *Que evil laugh***

**So, thanks for all of the 'happy birthday's! I'm going to go see Monster's U this afternoon, lol. Yeah, I wanna see it. I'm a little kid at heart . . . as can be seen by my gentle, non-angst writing in the last chapter. *Que sarcasm* **

**Reviews: 86**

**Favorites: 44**

**Followers: 59**

**Views: 3,799**

**Date: June 24 11:42 pm, 2013**

**PS: thanks for not hating me over Emmettun's past!**

* * *

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven_

'_Confessions'_

_Jane _

.

.

My jaw went slack. "So . . . Pitch . . . is the bad guy . . . and Jack Frost and the Guardians are the . . . good guys." I said slowly.

Jamie nodded, a smug look on his handsome face. Wait?! Handsome? Oh, no . .

"Yeah, they battled Pitch when I was a little kid," he said, nodding. He had already told me the story, but my brain was still in shock.

I nodded, and bit my bottom lip, "So . . . I've been lied to . . . for years." I whispered, and froze, "We almost killed Jack."

"You didn't know," He said, smiling reassuringly.

I nodded, and closed my eyes, a tear sliding down my cheek. He reached over and gently wiped away the tear.

.

.

_Emmettun Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

I smiled, looking away, and Jack gave me an impatient look.

"Is it Tooth?" he gasp.

I sputtered and burst out laughing, "Her and North have been married for longer than ya have been alive." I gasp out.

His face turned a pale blue. And he opened his mouth like a fish, open, shut, open, shut. It was quite adorable.

"Um . . . Sandy, then?" he asked, looking quite flustered.

"Nah, Sandy's got his eye on someone else, and, no, I'm not telling." I said, his hopeful grin falling.

"Then who?" he asked, and cocked his head to the side.

I laughed softly, and looped my arms around his waist, and he looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean . . . you mean?" he stuttered, and leaned into my touch.

And my heart soared. I wasn't being rejected. I wasn't being pushed away. "But of course." I whispered, nuzzling against his neck. A tremor went through him and he let out a small whimper, his fingers tightening in my fur, pulling himself closer.

Never have I heard something as profound as Jack Frost whimpering. But, I had to make sure he wanted this, too. Call me paranoid, but me and emotional attachment don't get along too well.

"What do ya want, Jackson?" I whispered.

He looked up at him, his pale blue eyes burning softly and he kissed him, frost forming on the tips of my fur, spreading across the dirt floor and up the walls in delicate fern patterns, but I didn't care. I pulled him closer and he looped his legs around my waist, pulling himself closer.

A gentle whine left his chest and I traced up the notches in his spine. "Snowflake, ya got ta realize what ya are getting into. Pookas are a loyal lot, we mate for life." I said softly.

He nodded, "Do you know what Snowflake means to me?" he asked softly, his forehead resting against mine, his ankles hooked around my waist.

I shook my head, a little perplexed.

"There is only one snowflake. No two are alike, literally. Everything factors into each one. So, being called Snowflake . . . it is being called one of a kind, being called special, important." He said softly, looking up at me with bashful eyes.

"My Snowflake." I whispered, kissing his forehead, but making sure not to scent mark him just yet.

He grinned, blushing, er, frosting. Jack laughed softly, and pulled himself closer, nuzzling his head into my chest. "Um . . . so, what exactly does 'mating' mean besides the physical part?" he asked, nervousness radiation off of him.

My ears weren't flat against my head, my form of blushing. "Well, there is tha mating mark . . . and scent marking . . . Pookas like marking." I said with a small laugh.

"Explain both of those to me," he said softly.

"Okay, a scent mark . . . Well, Pookas have a scent gland under our chin, and we rub our chin over our mate's head, rubbing our scent into their skin. It is a way of claiming them." I said. "And a mating mark . . . is a bite ta tha shoulder, right where tha neck meets the shoulder, deep enough ta leave a scar." I said.

He nodded, listening carefully to what I was saying. And, his gaze turned dark, predatory.

.

.

_Jackson Frost Overland (Jack Frost)_

.

.

Ooooookkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy. I nodded once, "Um . . . I . . . I need to think, Emmett. I'm not saying no, but I need to be . . . in a place where you are not filling my mind to think." I said softly. "I'm going to my lake, and I will be back before sunset." I said, seeing as it was noon or so. "If I'm not back by then, you can come looking for me." I knew very well that both of us were worried about Pitch snatching me again. And giving him a time frame I would be gone would help. I hope.

He nodded, his ears folded back. "Hey," I said, and reached up and stroked one of his ears softly. Emmett's body relaxed a little bit, his ears standing up a little straighter. He still held me easily off the ground, but I was light to begin with, so that wasn't much of a feat.

"I'll be back. I just need to think over some things from my human life." I assured him again, and his bright green eyes nodded, filled with fearful hope. And I did hate that I caused that spark of fear in him. But it was needed for me to have space. I had been alone for so long . . . and I don't want to be anymore, or ever again. And just like he read my mind, he started to speak softly.

"Ya know that mating is for life, so in our case, for eternity, right?"

It slowly sunk in. And I nodded. Softly, I kissed the tip of his nose, and unhooked my ankles, sliding down off of him. "I will be back, Emmett." I said softly, and smiled softly, not my cocky grin.

He nodded; his trust in me. And I grabbed my staff, and jumped up, standing on the windowsill. I nodded once to him, and let the wind whisk me up and to Burgess.

I saw Jamie talking to someone under a tree, and grinned even wider. I landed silently behind them. And froze. The girl he was talking to . . . she looked so familiar. "Jamie!" I called as I walked up.

"Jack!" he said and jumped up, wrapping his arms around him, and I hated the fact that he was taller than me. I looked to the girl and our eyes met, and we both froze up. Our eyes going wide.

"Jack."

"Jane."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**So, yeah. I'm leaving you with TWO cliffies: The giant meeting up and the status of Jack and Emmett. Dun Dun Dun. Sue me, It's my birthday, I can do what I want. :P So, Thanks for reading! A new chapter will be up Friday, this is just a little bonus chapter for ya'll cause of my birthday! This will not affect the normal posting date of chapters. **

**See you Friday,**

**-RueRajaram.**

**.**

**Sugarart****: Yeah, I'm evil. I know. But don't worry, Bunny's life will get better. Slightly. Maybe.**

**.**

**NyxGirls****: I couldn't help myself! The names were just so perfect with the strange names I was doing! And plus: Who does love Ren and Kishan? Yummy!**

**.**

**ReedSuckingNinjaClarinestist****: I know, I'm a monster. Thanks! On a different note: do you play in band? If you do, I'm a baritone player! Go Band Geeks! I hope your soul revives itself. **

**.**

**YokuMiya****: Bunny got his Jack! But Jack has to go back and get his Bunny! Don't worry, everyone wants to strange Pitch . . . except the person he is going to end up with. Hehehehehe.**

**.**

**1captain obvious****: Thanks! It is! *Returns evil grin* Don't we all love JackRabbit?**

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself****: Love you too! Now, this should make most of the 'wanting to kill me' better! Hugs!**

**.**

**Eris-R-Renee****: I cried like a baby while writing this! So don't feel bad. Thanks!**

**.**

**FReeTOBeMe1311****: I don't hate you! Read, my lovely Fanfic reader. Read and love the Emmett. And hate the Pitch.**

**.**

**Night-Fury1****: You are just mad I thought of it first! Think of it. Ren's body, Aster's mind and voice . . . I'm an evil genius. Until I get writer's block. Just so you know, Emmett's Sensei was Mr. Kadam. He needed a place in my story. I miss him! **

**.**

**Firin****: All is fair in love, war, and JackRabbit. **

**.**

**Kinyune****: Thanks! I will try, but no promises. It is all at the mercy of Writer's Block. **

**.**

**K****: Soon, maybe. And I think you just found out.**

**.**

**JackRabbit****: Ha, my dear stalker, Aster had to have a sick, twisted, painful past. Didn't he? But he has moved on. It's not like I'm going to make him shout out Sillivan's name when he and Jack go at the first time . . . . . . . . (Ps: I'm already planning out the kits)**

**.**

**k****: Yes, that is coming up, as can be seen. And that will be answered shortly. **

**.**


	8. Decisions

**So, I have kept you all waiting long enough. So, here is the long awaited 'You get to find out whether they get together' Chapter, yeah, it sounds kinda lame when it's put like that, but I'm too tired to come up with something else! AND I love all of you! The response I have gotten on this story is just amazing. I am so . . . humbled by it. So, thank you so much!**

**Also, thanks to all of the 'happy birthday's. My birthday was great! So, enough of my ramblings. **

**Reviews: 99**

**Favorites: 48**

**Followers: 63**

**Views: 4,571!**

**Date: June 28 4:30 pm, 2013**

* * *

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight_

'_Decisions'_

_Jackson Frost Overland (Jack Frost)_

.

.

I could see it all clicking in her mind, right through those wide eyes, which are now . . . green. Wow.

"You stupid, stupid boy!" she screamed, her fists hitting my chest. "Why? Why didn't you just let me fall in? Why did you save me?" she said, her voice now a mere whisper. I held her tight, but didn't miss the jealous flair in Jamie's eyes. I'm going to have to talk to him about that . . .

"Because your my sister." I said, and the jealousy drained out of Jamie's eyes. And then she started to sob.

"I thought I would never see you again . . . Oh, God, Oh, God, I almost killed you!" She cried.

"Woah, woah, breathe. Now, what about killing me?" I asked, worry filling me. What was my baby sister caught up in?

"I'm allied with Pitch." She whispered, "I'm Fey. I'm the Fey behind his plan." She said, and the tears started to fall again.

"Jane, listen to me, Pitch isn't someone you want to get caught up in. Believe me." I said, "I'm going to take you to North's and you are going to tell him everything you know." I said.

She nodded, looked ashamed.

"You didn't know. Then, you are going to tell me how the freak you are Fey." I said.

She nodded again.

"Jamie, me and you are going to have a nice, long talk, later." I said, and he meekly looked to the ground, nodding.

"Jane, wrap your arms around my neck." I said, turning around. I helped her onto my back, like I used to carry her around when we were little.

Jamie waved good bye, as the Wind took us up into the sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, she is your sister, the one you saved from the lake?" Tooth asked.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

The three Guardians nodded in unison.

"I've got somewhere to be in half an hour, will you be okay here?" I asked Jane.

"Yeah, they are just gonna ask me questions, right?" she asked.

"Da, just questions." North said, smiling reassuringly.

"I'll be fine." She said.

I hugged her quickly, waved bye, and jumped out the window, staff in hand. The sun was just starting to set, and I had to get to the Warren. I had a question to answer. But first, I had to get to my lake. I still had to mull over some things.

.

.

_Emmettun Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

I paced a circle in my living room, waiting. It was almost sunset and no Jack. A whimper left my throat, and I felt ashamed. It was pathetic. Half an hour later, I shrugged on my armbands and opened a hole straight to Jack's Lake.

And, to my great relief, and hurt, there was Jack. He was sitting lotus style in the middle of the lake, his eyes closed. If he was fine, he should have come to the Warren when he said he would . . . right? Was he having doubts? Did he not want me at all?

I shook my head, having to clear my head of those thoughts. But, then I noticed something . . . strange.

Jack's eyes were moving underneath his eyelids. And since there were no sanddreams above his head, he was having flashbacks.

I sat down next to him, the cold ice stinging my skin a little. His hands were folded into his lap, so I gently took one into my own. His eyes snapped open, and his breathing was erratic.

"Hey, Jackie, it's just me, breathe." I said, trying to calm him down. I gently gave his hand a squeeze, praying it would help.

He flung himself at me, hiding his face in my neck. I chuckled softly, and pulled him tighter against me.

"I . . . I was stuck, Emmett." He whispered. "I can calm down enough . . . and get into some of my memories, but I couldn't get out this time." He said thickly.

"Hey, Jack, I'm sure it was just a fluke. You've had an eventful couple of days." I said.

"I got another bomb, but I will fill you in on that later." He said, curling closer.

"Okay . . ." I said, a little worried, but he wasn't pulling away from me, so I would take it, happily.

"Can we go home?" he asked softly, and my heart swelled.

"Course, Snowflake." I said, and stood up, still holding him, and tapped my foot, opening a direct route to the Warren. I held him tightly as I ran through the tunnels. A minute or two later, we were in the Warren.

Jack slid out of my arms, and took my paw, leading me to edge of the lake, where he sat down, pulling his legs to his chest. I slid down to sit next to him, and he leaned into my chest. So I hesitantly put an arm around his shoulders.

"I know what I want." He said softly, his face angled away from mine, stopping me from getting a clue of what he was going to say.

"Okay . . . and that is?" I asked, my nervousness getting the better of me.

He laughed softly, and looped his arms around my neck, twisting around in my arms to do so. I smiled softly, a bit of joyous laughter escaping me.

"And what I want is" he began and kissed me softly, "you. To have a home, to be a part of a family again."

I pulled him closer. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said over and over.

He laughed softly, "I should be thanking you." He said, and kissed me again. But then he pulled away, "But . . . can, well, I want to wait on the . . . physical part." He said, his face a frosted blue.

I grinned, pulling him closer. "Hey, look at me." I said, and he titled his chin back up. "I don't mind waiting, not at all. It's been a long, long, _long_ time since I had a significant other, much less a mate." I said, my ears folded back against my head.

He nodded, a relieved breath leaving him. "Did you think I would demand for ya ta strip right now and fuck ya?" I asked.

His face turned more blue if possible and shook his head. I laughed softly and pulled him closer.

"Pookas are very, very different from humans. Everything is about emotional connection, then it slides into a physical connection." I said, stroking his back. "It breaks all tradition for me to take you now." I said.

He nodded, processing I guess. So, I leaned over and kissed him. He made a little whimper in the back of his throat, and melted into me. I stood up, and picked him up, and carried him bridal style back to my den. Our den. He didn't let go of me.

I settled on the couch, and he straddled my legs. Smiling, I pulled him closer. "You are warm." He whispered. Grinning, I pulled him tighter against me.

He yawned, and curled against my side. "Ya tired, Jackie?" I asked.

Jack nodded, and curled closer.

"Alright." I said, chuckling as I picked him up and walked back to my, hopefully our, room.

I settled into my nest, and cradled Jack against my body. "Too warm?" I asked, a little worried about the temperature difference.

He shook his head, smiling sleepily. "Nope, feels good. Tired of being cold." He said, and closed his eyes. My fingers traced patterns up and down his spine. Jack shivered, pulling himself closer, if possible.

We slept through the night, and the next morning, Jack drug me to the Pole for a Guardian meeting. And we settled on our couch, waiting.

"Bunny, can I talk to you? Alone?" North asked.

I nodded, standing up. Jack cast me a worried look, and I smiled reassuringly.

North led me into one of the spare lounge rooms. A couch and a fireplace, but North didn't sit . . .

"Jack talked to me vis morning. He said that he was your _mate_." North said, and he was pissed. The drongo pulled out one of his swords.

"Friend, that is my son." He said, and the next thing I knew, the blade was on my neck.

"Nick, let's be reasonable." I said. And he pressed down.

And I screamed . . . as I was being shaken awake.

"Emmett, wake up!" Jack screamed.

My eyes popped open and I was panting. "It was just a nightmare. I woke up and you were shaking in your sleep." He said, stroking my ears.

I nodded, and hid my face in his hair. "Just a nightmare." I said, knowing that Pitch loved the fact I got a nightmare.

"Everything is okay, Emmett, I promise." He said, and kissed the top of my head.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Who did I trick? Tell me! Anyway, one more review to a hundred. Just one more. Please! Please! I'm begging. Smut is coming, don't worry, but I wanted to get the Jane situation calmed a little before smut. So, I hope ya'll like it! **

**Until next week, **

**-RueRajaram.**

**.**

**Cj Quinn: Happy late birthday! Oh, yeah, his life is interesting, very. **

**.**

**Night-Fury 1: Yes, , too! He has to be there. Doesn't he? **

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself: yes, I know you know where I live. They sorta mated. Hehehe, sue me!**

**.**

**Sugarart: Happiness? **

**.**

**Eris-R-Renee: Thank you!**

**.**

**YokuMiya: No big cliffies this time! And yes, and if you can guess, I will give you virtual cheesecake!**

**.**

**Guest: Oh snap indeed.**

**.**

**K: Thanks! Live. Live. Live! It should be less killing you now. **

**.**

**JackRabbit: I was nice to Jack! And, yes, depressing past. I may not make him yell Sillivan's name. Evil laugh. **

**.**

**NeonKaii: Yes, Pitch is lvl 300 Douche bag. Thank you! **

**.**

**FrostBunny P: Thanks! Yes, Cliffies are needed. **

**.**


	9. Facing the Family

**Love, so much love to all of you! I hope all of you had a Happy Forth, to all Americans out there. Other countries: I hope you had a good weekend, too! So, not much to report on events this week. **

**The reaction on this story . . . it is just amazing. I have new story posted, that I am Co-writing with the lovely Only Fear Fear Itself. It is called The Guardian' Angel. Yes, it is Rise of the Guardians, and it is posted by me. So, please go check it out. It is just getting up and going, but we have plans . . . many plans. **

**Reviews: 116**

**Favorites: 51**

**Followers: 66**

**Views: 5,387!**

**Date: July 6 9:30 am, 2013**

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine_

'_Facing the Family ' _

_Emmettun Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

Jack had been quiet all morning, and it was . . . unsettling, to say the least. So, I knew whatever 'bomb' he had been talking about was not going to be fun, exactly.

We arrived at the Pole, me on my toes, a little after nine. And Jack was strung up tightly. And as soon as the door opened, I saw why.

A young woman smiled at Jack and wrapped her arms around him. I pushed down my jealousy with a bit of difficulty.

Then, Jack let go of her and wrapped his arms around my neck, much to the shock of everyone else in the room. "This is my sister, Jane. She is the one that was helping Pitch." He said, and I just about fainted, to be honest.

"R-repeat that? Please." I requested, thinking my mind was just a little bit slow that morning.

"You heard me." He said, and kissed my nose, and North gripped his sword. "And for the rest of you," he said, addressing the rest of the Guardians, "Me and Bunny are Mated, and, no, Tooth, we have _not_ done anything physical." He said, eyeing the Tooth Fairy, who looked away sheepishly.

All eyes turned to me, and I nodded, wrapping my arms protectively around Jack. My Jack.

Sandy waved his hands to get everyone's attention, and we all turned to him. A series of symbols appeared above his head: 'Snowflake' 'Broken heart' ' equal sign' oh my. 'a bunny with it's head torn off'.

I rubbed my neck self-consciously, "Good to know, Sandy, but that won't happen." I said, my voice shaking a letter. Sandy could be very, very scary, for a mute man.

"Bunny, ve vill have a vord later." North said, and I nodded.

Jack stroked the base of my ear, and I relaxed a little bit. North, Sandy, and Tooth filed out of the room and Jane looked up at us.

"I need you to answer some questions, Jane." Jack said softly, looking strangely serious for the Guardian of Fun. But she nodded.

"Tell us what happened, from the beginning." He said, and she slowly, ever so slowly, told us about how she became Fey, of what she could remember. And mine and Jack's eyes got wider, and wider, and wider as she spoke.

"So, ya are a nature spirit of the forest?" I asked.

"Sorta, I am a _guardian_ of the forest." She said.

And me and Jack froze at the word.

"You don't think?" Jack asked.

But at the same time I said, "Jackie, do you think?"

We both sighed, knowing that our lives are just getting more and more complicated. But we would find a way.

"So, what's up with the kangaroo?" Jane asked, and my eyes narrowed.

"I'm a bunny, mate." I said, and she burst out laughing.

Jack laughed softly along with her, "I told you, you look like a kangaroo." I said, and I shot him a look, which caused him to laugh louder.

"So, you two are . . . what, dating?" she asked.

Jack smiled widely and leaned back against me, nodding. I carded my fingers through his hair, loving the soft feel of it.

But then Jack tensed, and he was staring at something, a little bit of black nightmare sand had fallen out of a pocket or fold of Jane's shirt, and Jack was starting to shake.

"Jack, Jackie." I said, turning him away from it, "It's okay, everything is okay." I told him softly. He nodded, clinging to me. I balled him up in my arms, trying to calm him down.

"It must be a trigger of his." I said, and looked up at Jane, "Get rid of that Nightmare Sand." I said and she nodded, throwing it out the window.

Sandy stepped in moments later and knocked him out with some Dream Sand, thank goodness. I held his sleeping form close, and looked up at Jane.

She was seething. "What's your deal?" I asked in confusion.

"You. Jack deserves better." She said, and all of the Guardians, beside Jack, froze.

"What do you mean, Jane?" Tooth asked.

"He is an animal!" She cried.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my eyes going wide.

"Well, you are a rabbit." She said like it was obvious, "And you are male. It is wrong." She said, and wrinkled her nose in disgust at me, and my eyes went wide. This little homophobic bit- Jack's sister. That he _died_ for. Yeah, this was going to be fun.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, "It is his choice, not yours Jane." I informed her softly, and she practically spat fire at me as she stormed off. The others gave me sympatric glances, and that just made it worse.

I settled Jack on the couch, and kissed his forehead. "You wanted to talk, North?" I asked, standing up straight. Now was a good times as any.

He nodded and led me into his office, and sat in his chair, looking across at me.

"You know vhat Jack is very important to me, Bunny." He said, looking me over.

I gulped and nodded, "Of course, North, as he is ta me." I said, my eyes going a little wide at his manor. Oh, please don't kill me.

"If you hurt him, vell, it vill not ve good for you, Bunny, Sandy was correct on vhat vould happen." He said, and began to sharpen one of his sabers.

"North, let me explain this. I love Jackie, and I won't let anythin' hurt him, much less me hurtin' him. Ya know that I don't joke around with my romantic affairs and such. Ya know that I don't open my home to many." I stated, and he nodded to those, "And ya know a little bit of my past. It's not a good one, not many Guardians have a good past, though. And Jackie knows all of it, and he understands, and we both want ta wait on the . . . physical part of things." I said, my ears going back against my head.

He nodded, but still looked down at the blade.

.

.

_Jackson Frost Overland (Jack Frost)_

.

.

I opened my eyes to the sound of . . . yelling. Emmett and Jane's voices. I groaned and rolled over to where I was on my feet. Shaky on my feet, I hesitantly walked in the direction of the voice. Jane was screaming her head off at Emmett, and he was trying to keep his calm, reasoning with her.

"MY. BROTHER. IS. NOT. GAY!" she screamed at him and I winced.

"Jane, it is not your place to decide who Jack dates." He said calmly, and a spark of pride grew for him.

"Jane, that is enough." I said sharply, and Emmett quickly rushed over and looped an arm around me, giving me some much needed balance. My staff could only offer so much.

"Ya okay?" he asked me softly.

I nodded, weakly, and leaned more against him. Giving Jane a pleading look, I let Emmett lead me back to the couch, I waved her over, but she huffed and stormed off.

"She'll come around." He told me softly, "What happened?" he asked, stroking my back.

"Flashbacks . . ." I admitted softly, and curled against him, seeking warmth, strangely enough.

"Ya want ta talk about it?" he asked me, but . . . I didn't feel pressured to talk to him by the way he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm . . . I think I pushed myself too far, too soon." I said softly, "So, I think I snapped a little bit,"

"Ya just need ta pace yaself now, snowflake." He said, and I nodded in agreement.

"So . . . you and Jane don't get along, do ya'll?" I asked.

"No, not really." He admitted, "We will figure it out, ya just need ta rest. Ya gave me quite a scare, Jackie." He said, and I smiled. Jackie, Snowflake, Darling. I was quite liking the attention being given by Emmett.

I closed my eyes, just as something exploded and a scream went through the air.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, a day late, and crappy, I know. Long week end, and my migraine is biting me today. SO, I tried, I really did. And it is kinda longish. Eh, I will do better next Friday, I promise. **

**-RueRajaram. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MickFang27****: Don't worry, Protective!North is not gone yet! He will be back soon. **

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself****: We could build a Winter Section! For Jack and the *Cough* Kits *Cough***

**.**

**Sugarart****: yes, but now we have the issue of Jane.**

**.**

**Cj Quinn****: You welcome! Think about it, a big Russian, big swords = scary. **

**.**

**YokuMiya****: Cliffie this time. Sorry. Jane ends up with someone, but not Pitch, and no OC. So Sandy it is! **

**.**

**Nivael****: Yea, that's what I thought. I thought about just Emmett but that was too . . . plain.**

**.**

**Dragonfighter17****: Yeah, I know it's not right, but it was such a good thing to mess you with, though. **

**.**

** 541****: Yeah, I know, but he is traumatized. So he is getting there. **

**.**

**Guest****: You shall see.**

**.**

**NeonKaii****: Thanks!**

**.**

**K****: Ugh, late on update, and not so long…..so sorry!**

**.**

**Guest****: Thanks!**

**.**

**JackRabbit****: He, I will consider it. Ha, I am already planning on the kits, designing them and such. Names are so hard . . .**

**.**

**Marlie Parson****: He has to be in my mind. He to be willing to change a little for Jackie!**

**.**

**Michiru****: You are a smart one! No one has noticed that yet! There is a reason, not just a random mistake. And, for being so smart, I will give you a little hint. Jack's mind isn't completely clean of Pitch. **

**And he hasn't recovered, he is . . . coping. Trust me, he is far from better, and we will be discovering the rest of his triggers soon. **


	10. Mental Breakdown

**I know, I know, just kill me! It's late, I'm trying my hardest to get it up today. I promise! I was working at VBS this week, and it . . . it has been **_**long**_**. So, I am trying to make it up in time, AND make it long, as due to my promise as of the suckish last chapter. Yeah. **

**Anyway, not this coming week, but the next one, is my marching band camp. So, that chapter, if I sound drugged or half dead, blame my director. That is chapter twelve, not eleven. **

**Okay, enough about my life, I know you are so bored by my rambles and are pissed at me already. So, the awaited chapter Ten. Thank you to anyone read The Guardian's Angel, it means a lot to me! **

**Reviews: 124**

**Favorites: 50**

**Followers: 67**

**Views: 6,172!**

**Date: July 12 11:30 pm, 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten_

'_Mental Breakdown'_

_Jackson Frost Overland (Jack Frost) _

.

.

I gasped as the scream sounded, and in turn, all of us (Jane, me, and Emmett) ran to the sound, worry following through us. We burst into the Globe Room, to see . . . . I'm not sure what we saw. North was hanging upside down from the _inside_ of the globe. Honestly, I have no frickin' clue how the Jolly Ole Saint Nick got inside of the Globe, but he was. And Tooth was fluttering around the Globe, freaking out. Naturally.

Sandy, of course, was leaning against the wall, sleeping lightly. I nudged his shoulder, and he jerked away, and laughed (silently) at the scene.

"Who screamed?" Emmett asked, looking baffled at the sigh.

"North did." Tooth said, and flew around faster.

"That . . . was a female scream." Jane said.

"Oh," I gasped out, trying to stop laughing, "Can someone get a recording of that scream with Jamie's phone. I want to make it his ring tone."

The Easter Kangaroo chuckled softly, and walked around the globe, "North, how didja get yaself inta this mess?" he asked, and poked him at with the tip of his boomerang.

A yowl escaped North, and he swatted his hand at him. "My feet be stuck to tha Globe." He said, and we just looked at him.

"How didja get inta tha Globe?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He thought a screw was loose and decided to tighten it, but then he slipped, and his boots got hooked in the metal, and the he started twisting around, and then . . . well, he got stuck!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Breathe," I said, holding up a hand, she nodded, frantic, and stood before us. "Sandy, do you think you can get him out?" I asked, and the Sandman nodded, working his sand around North.

Slowly, the man in red was freed from his 'cage' and set on solid ground, where Tooth coddled him thoroughly. Tooth, Jane, Emmet, Sandy and I rolled our eyes, watching as she led him off, saying that he 'needed to rest after his traumatic experience'.

Sandy waved, heading off to do his nightly work, and Jane went to get a quick nap. She, too, had had a long day.

Emmett and I, we went home. Back to the Warren, where things were normal, aka no upside down Santa. Yeah, the joys of being a Guardian.

And, that is when I went insane.

.

.

_Emmettun Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

We landed in the Warren with a soft thud of our feet on soft green grass, my small Googies running to meet us, tripping over their stick legs. I chuckled, and gently stepped around them, giving them time to part, while Jack just hovered over them.

He looked a little . . . off, though, shaken. Jack silently floated into the house, and curled up on the couch, not saying a word.

"Jackie, ya alright?" I asked, titling my head to the side, looking down at him.

He slightly, silently, shook his head. Then, he started to shake, violently.

"Jackie, breathe." I said softly, and laid my hand on his shoulder, and he screamed, and bolted from the room, out the window, and into the Warren. He was gone, and I was right on his trail, bounding after him.

"Jack!" I yelled, chasing after him, "Jackson!" he faltered at the sound of his True Name. Which gave me the chance to catch up to him, easily.

My arms locked around his small waist, and pulled him to the ground, stopping him from fleeing. And that is when his Fight or Flight kicked in.

He quickly started to fight against me, his fist pounding into my chest, but it was futile, I wasn't about to let him bolt off in the Warren, letting him get lost in the state he is in.

Soon, his fists slowed, and he looked up at me with wide, frightened blue eyes. "Help me." He whispered, and those eyes just broke, shattered.

He latched onto me, crying his eyes out like a two day old kit whose mother left. "Oh, Jackie," I whispered, pulling him closer. Jack shivered, but not from the cold, he was Jack Frost, cold didn't bother him.

"Hurts. So. Much." He whispered, his voice so pained, it killed me. "Memories."

I nodded, and kissed his temple. "I'm going ta carry ya back ta tha burrow, can ya handle that?" I asked.

Jack shook his head, "No . . . stay here." He asked/pleaded.

I nodded, settled us into the grass, pulling him fully into my lap. He imminently curled into me, molding himself against my chest. I stroked his spine, hoping for him to calm down a little bit.

I gently cupped his cheek, turning his face out of my neck to where our eyes could meet. And I wish I hadn't. To see a soul so totured in such a pained face, it clawed at me like a Fearling. He whimpered, and tried to hide his face again, but I stopped him.

"Jackie, talk to me, let me help." I pleaded softly, trying not to freak him out any more than he already was. He whimpered, and I held him a little tighter, "I can help you, Jackson, you just got to let me." I said.

"Pitch." Jack whispered, his voice shaking on the word. "He . . . he's in my head, twisting everything around! I can't remember things right. I can't figure it out. In one memory I was taken from my pond, in the other, the Warren. In one memory, he raped me first, in the other, he tortured me first." My anger boiled, but I fought it down. "I deserved it. It was my fault. If I hadn't taunted him, if I had joined him when he had asked the first time . . . he wouldn't have had to do it, Emmett." He whispered, now rocking in my arms.

"Jack, listen ta me, ya did _not _deserve that." I said softly, but my voice was firm. "Ya did nothin' wrong, did nothin' ta deserve this. Ya are so perfect." I said, and he shook harder at that, denying it, "Ya are so beautiful, amazing, and unique." I whispered.

"Unique . . . don't you mean a freak?" he asked, spitting out the word.

"Jackson Frost Overland." I whispered, "Ya are not a freak. I am an alien rabbit, I know freaks. Ya, my darlin', are not one." I said.

He looked up at me, and slightly nodded. And, he tensed, his eyes going wide, and went limp.

"Jack?" I asked softly, gently shaking his shoulder, no response.

I carried him back to the burrow, and laid him down, but he clung to my arm when I tried to release him. Smiling softly, I crawled in with him, easily letting him burrow his face in my chest.

"It's gonna be alright, Jackie, I promise. We just got ta work through this." I told the sleeping teen, kissed his temple, before closing my eyes.

Jack whimpered in his sleep, and I stroked his hair, murmuring that he was safe softly. I figured that he clonked out from exhaustion of the flashbacks and terror.

He cried in his sleep, and I couldn't stop that, unfortunately, but I could stop the shouts of fear, and the shaking, so that was something.

And his eyes opened, but they were . . . flat. "Jack?" I asked softly.

He didn't respond.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jack will be fine. Maybe. Jk. Maybe. So, my faithful wonderful readers, I have forgotten something:**

**I OWN NOTHING. NO SUEING THE RUERAJARAM PLEASE! OTHER PEOPLE OWN THEM, I JUST PLAY WITH THEM. IF I OWNED THEM, THE MOVIE WOULD NOT BE RATED FOR KIDS!**

**That is all on that. Please, please, please REVIEW! I'm needy and begging. I want to know! Please, with a minimally clothed Jack on top?**

**-RueRajarm**

**.**

**.**

**YokuMiya: Don't worry, Jane will be smacked. Don't cry . . . even though I gave more cliffies! Next chapter will leave with a more clean break, no overhangs, I promise! **

**.**

**13girlsrule: Thank you! I have a . . . vague idea where this is going, most of the time, and I think it is good, but I think I might be biased. Jane . . . I will revel nothing. **

**.**

**Firin: Yes, she should, but she is set in her old ways. As I said before, 'Jane . . . I will revel nothing'.**

**.**

**K: Ha, kits are looking promising. Very, I am planning them out, yes multiples. Shhh, don't tell anyone. Lol. **

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself: Thanks! No, he is an ALIEN kangaroo, get it right. Lol. If Jane reminds of you your friend . . . I computer slap them. No offense. **

**.**

**JackRabbit: Yes, yes they are. I think I have the names of the kits planned out, and what they look like, and which one I MIGHT kill. It all depends on how many reviews I get *Whistles***

**.**

**Jackbunny64: Ha, that is coming. They can't rush into it, and Jack is messed up . . . very messed up. **

**.**

**Cj Quinn: True, very true. She is not alright up top, if you know what I mean. **


	11. Picking up the Pieces, even as they Fall

**So, first thing first: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATIE! My sister turned thirteen today (Pray for me). Next week's chapter may be a little bit late, as I said last week. I got marching band camp. So, I got many pleads for Jack's health. And, well, I'm sorry for the Cliffie! Sadly, Cliffies are needed to make the story more interesting. Plus, it brings me a sick joy. **

**Anyway, the poll for Mpreg or not is still up. But, well, let's just say I'm designing the kits right now. So, show your support to your team!**

**So, here is chapter eleven!**

**Reviews: 131**

**Favorites: 53**

**Followers: 68**

**Views: 6,901!**

**Date: July 19 11:11 pm, 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Chapter Eleven_

'_Picking up the Pieces, even as they Fall'_

_Emmettun Aster Bunnymund_

**.**

**.**

"Jackie . . ." I whispered, stroking his cheek, but he just stared ahead, dead to the world. And then I winced at that train of thought. Jack's eyes stared straight ahead, dulled, with no laughter or joy in them.

I hit a button on the wall. It sent out a seismic pulse. North and Tooth both had a machine that would pick it up, and they would come running, and Tooth would send a fairy for Sandy. Each Guardian had a way of contacting the others. Tooth would send fairies, North had the Lights, and Sandy would send sand creatures. North used to send and Elf . . . but the elves would eat everything in sight, including my Googies and Tooth's fairies. Which is why we have the Lights now.

Jack was curled into himself, his eyes staring ahead, but not seeing anything. I sat down next to him, and settled his head in my lap, his eyes looking up at mine.

North got there first, and he rushed in the room and froze. And his face filled with fury. "Vhat did vou do?" he growled, his Russian accent getting thicker.

"He is havin' flashbacks or somethin'." I said, "I didn't do anythin'. He started shakin' and then he just . . . did this." I tried to explain.

The Guardian of Wonder swallowed his anger, a bitter mouthful by the look of it, and pulled the chair in the room next to the bed. He trailed his fingers through Jack's hair, and I actually had to remind myself that he was not going to hurt my Jackie.

"Sandy will know somethin'." I said. Sandy and Pitch were opposites, so Sandy would be able to help, by my logic at least.

North nodded, and Tooth rushed in, Sandy right behind her. They both froze, and looked to me. I motioned for them to sit. Tooth fluttered down to rest on North's knee and Sandy sat next to me on the bed.

Quickly, I re-explain what happened. And Sandy nodded, and gently touched Jack's forehead, closing his eyes. His eyes grew wide, and moved his fingers over Jack's face, as if he was drawing something out. And a teeny tiny bit of black sand floated out of his nose, and as soon as it made contact with Sandy's hand, it turned a soft gold.

Tension most of us hadn't noticed that well drained from Jack's face and a soft smile crossed his face. Then, his eyes fluttered shut, and he seemed to be asleep.

Suddenly, a portal opened, and yeti, Phil, ran out. He was frantic, yelling at North in Yeti. Then a fairy flew in, tweeting in Tooth's ear. A small sand butterfly landed on Sandy's shoulder.

Their expressions were the same: Shock, fear with a touch of disbelief. I looked at them in confusion.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Pitch." They said in unison.

"He attacked our homes." Tooth said, and the others nodded.

"Phil said he left a message," North began, "He said, in short, that he vould leave the Varren ve, for now."

And my hackles pretty much rose. He attacked . . . my family, and threatened my home, again. "Go rebuild, I'll reinforce tha runes, and protections, and keep Jack safe from tha bugger." I told them.

Tooth kissed us both on the forehead, and I stomped down a growl when her lips touched my Jackie's snow white skin. She laughed softly, and froze.

"Bunny? Baby Tooth wants to stay and watch over Jack, can she?" Tooth asked, knowing that the creature needed my permission to remain in the Warren.

I nodded, "Of course, just don't wake him up." I told the smallest of the tooth fairies. The little fairy saluted me, and sat on the window sill, where she could keep watch over us and the door. Smart one, she is. Oh my chocolate eggs . . . I just sounded like Yoda.

Sandy gave us each a wave, but he handed me a . . . salt shaker. I looked it over, and my eyes widened. It was a salt shaker filled with dream sand. I nodded in thanks. It would come in handy if Jack had another attack. He smiled, and was off on his plane.

North clapped his hand over my shoulder, and squeezed just a little bit too hard. "Take care of my boy." He said sternly, and I nodded.

"Of course, North, with my life." I said, and he gave me a stiff nod, and threw a snow globe. And it was just the three of us. Me, Jackie, and Baby Tooth.

I sighed, and trailed my paw through his soft hair. Then, I slid out from under him, and settled him in the nest.

"Watch over him, and if he wakes up, come find me." I told the fairy and she nodded.

I went to the first power tower, and retraced the runes on them, strengthening them for the first time in a couple hundred years.

They glowed with green power, standing tall in the corners of the Warren. Four towers that protected my home from invaders needed to be re-boosted, and each tower took about half an hour.

So, about two hours later, I was heading back to the burrow, and Baby Tooth ran to meet me, frantically squeaking. She grabbed the tip of my ear and tried to drag me into the burrow, needless to say, she didn't make me move much.

"Alrigh', alrigh', I'mma comin'." I said, panting. Exhaustion was swamping me, the runes having drained me. Pushing off the wall of the burrow, I sleepily walked into my room, to see Jack.

He was lying just as I had left him, but his eyes were looking around the room, wide open. And, as soon as those eyes landed on me, a small whine left him. I held out my paw, and cupped his cheek, "Feelin' betta'?'' I asked, my voice thicker from just being tired.

Jack nodded, and he pulled himself closer, burrowing his head into my chest. I kissed the top of his head, the soft white hair brushing my lips. From the way he was shaking, and the way he clung to me, I knew he was in a fragile state of mind.

"Emmett makes safe. . ." he whispered, and I nodded, running my hand down his side.

"Yes, I will keep you safe." I told him softly, and kissed the curve of his shoulder. Another weak nod from him, and I smiled.

A tear slipped down his cheek, "Let it out, Jackie, you are allowed ta hurt, ta cry." I whispered, and a harsh sob escaped him. I nodded, "Let it all out." And he began to cry, shoulder heaving, body shaking sobs. He was loud, it was painful, but, most of all, it was healing, cleansing.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me." He whispered over and over.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." I told him, holding him tighter. "Ya are stuck with me, Jackie."

He nodded, slowly quieted, and his sobs turned into soft sniffles. Jack warily lifted his head. "Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise," I said softly.

His eyes filled with that . . . deep trusting glow, and he held onto me tighter. I nuzzled my head against his, purring softly.

"I'll neva leave ya," I said, my voice thick at his reaction, and he moved closer, if that was possible.

"My Emmett . . ." he whispered, and fell silent.

"Your Emmett." I agreed, and I could feel his smile in the air.

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes, and I smirked up at her, clearly possessive. He was mine. Just as I was his.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, no cliffie and a happy chapter ending! Yay! So, thanks to the all the reviews, you wonderful people. But, I am greedy. I NEED MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE, I'm begging. I . . . please. I need the reviews. SO, as said, next week may be a tad bit late due to the evilness of the dreaded . **

**-RueRajaram**

**.**

**1captain obvious****: Thank you! They cant rush into things, in my mind. That kills the story, doesn't give the readers something to look forward to. And Jack is just now able to think on his own, without Pitch in his mind. **

**.**

**YokuMiya****: No cliffie! Wow . . . good fish. **

**.**

**Sugarart****: He had a bit of Pitch in his brain. **

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself****: Sandy is the savior here! Along with Emmett, of course. Tooth is calmer and North is more . . . manly. Jack is still a mess, though.**

**.**

**Spiritsong15****: He is . . . eventually going to be better. **

**.**

**K****: Of course they will be cute! They have to be, with their parents. **

**.**

**JackRabbit: Good, my stalker. The kits . . . may survive Pitch. **


	12. Saved by a Story From the Past

**NOTE: I was informed that I had posted the wrong chapter. This has been fixed, so sorry! **

**I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! First, I had band camp, and Saturday my computer crashed. Then I was on my mom's, leaching off of her. I kinda stole her laptop, but she didn't have Word. Then, as for many of us, school began. So, I will do better. **

**Now, chapters will start being posted on SATURDAY when football season starts. I have school from seven to three, and a football game from three to post-midnight. Every. Friday. Gotta love band. **

**Therefore, I cannot post chapters. I would do it on Thursday, but I have band practice those days. So, Saturday it is. But, until then, chapters will continue to be on Friday, I will inform you before the switch.**

**On to more fun news: FINAL WEEK (or so) OF THE VOTE FOR MPREG THINGY ABOB. SO, I AM TAKING VOTES FROM VISITORS, JUST TELL ME YOUR VOTE IF YOU CAN'T VOTE ON MY PROFILE. SO, CAST THEM NOW!**

**Reviews: 140**

**Favorites: 58**

**Followers: 74**

**Views: 8,308!**

**Date: August 14, 2012 5:44 am**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXTRA NOTE: Yes, this has some Pitch/Sandy. I am positively in love with this ship (Don't worry, I love JackRabbit more). Pitch's wife is being CUT. She doesn't exist in my story, his daughter . . . most likely will be in the story as Mother Nature, which, if I am wrong, someone correct me, is his daughter but he doesn't know. **

**I'm going with the 'Sandy Wishing Star' background for Sandy. **

.

.

_._

_._

_Chapter Twelve_

'_Saved by a Story From the Past'_

_Jack Frost Overland (Jack Frost)_

.

.

My mind was muddled, filled with pain and confusion, as my eyes opened. The only thing I knew for sure was that Emmett was a safe place, and that Emmett would keep me safe, in turn. But, the most important thing was . . . he wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay. He wasn't going to run. I, for the first time in over three hundred years, never had to fear being alone again. I know they say . . . that when someone goes through trauma that they latch onto one person, and depend on that one person for everything, and if that person was to leave, they would pretty much die. With me, I guess that it is true.

The lights were muted, and the sound was still, so I knew I was deep in the Burrow. I could feel iron like grip around my waist, but not suffocating (not that I needed to breathe anyway). It was more comfort, than anything. Safety.

My face was buried in a furry chest, my head tucked under his chin, cocooned in warmth, something foreign to me. Suddenly, the arms moved around, the warm body shifting away, and light shining on my face. I squinted, in the sudden brightness, and peeked up to see emerald eyes full of worry peering down at me.

"Jackie." A very familiar voice whispered, and I couldn't stop the hesitant smile. "How are ya doin'?" he asked softly, running his fingers through my white hair.

I blinked slowly, and yawned, causing him to chuckle softly, "I'm . . . warm." I said softly, feeling strange, to be warm, but not a bad way. I knew too much warmth was dangerous, very dangerous, but this was enough to feel safe, and coddled, but not too much to hurt me.

He gave me a worried look, and I smiled, letting him know I was alright with the warmth his fur seemed to carry like an aura. Emmett kissed my forehead, causing me to smile giddily up at him. I tucked my head under his chin and he pulled him closer.

His ears dropped, the tips resting against the backs of my shoulders. I was a small enough frame that his body easily curled around mine, tucking me against him. It was a comforting hold, slightly possessive, saying that I was his . . . but I knew that it went both ways. Of course, I still had doubts, that he would change his mind; that he would run, that he would send me away. Then I'd be alone again. All alone.

"Jackie, everything gonna be alright." He murmured, his nose buried in my hair, "I promise."

I gave a weak nod in response. "I trust you . . . but, please, please don't leave me." I cried out, my shoulders shaking. "I don't want to be alone anymore; I don't want to hurt anymore."

"And ya won't be, darlin'." He assured me, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He whispered into the shell of my ear, his warm breath practically fogging around my chilly skin.

I nodded weakly, at best it was weakly. Pitch had been right all those years ago . . . I was lonely, but . . . I'm not with Emmett. I don't feel as cold, as hard. A fake smile and convincing laugh aren't needed in the Warren.

.

.

_Emmettun Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

I held him tightly again me. He was so small. I had never noticed that until now. He could fill up a room with his small . . . but it was fur. Once you got wet, everyone could see how much of it was just fluff. And, Jackie had gotten himself a good dousing.

All of his bravo was gone, leaving behind the Jack that not many saw. The scared one, the uncertain one. The needy one. Throughout the night, he had whimpered in his sleep, silently crying at times. I nuzzled the top of his head, further imbedding my scent into his skin. I knew that I positively emitted the smell of cold and peppermint from being around him so much, but he smell of green fields and chocolate.

"What's on ya mind, Jackie?" I asked softly, since I could practically hear him thinking.

"How cute you were when you were a little bunny." He said, and I groaned, causing his face to light up in a smile. Humor at my expense, anything for my Jack.

"Now, we both know that ain't what ya really thinkin' about," I said, and kissed his temple, "Spit it out."

"What if Pitch finds out your true name?" he whispered, his voice laced with fear.

I pulled him flush against me, "Jackie, nothing is gonna happen, alright?" I whispered into his hair. And he nodded, weakly. "I'm not going anyway and neither are you, Jackie." I told him softly.

"Okay." He whispered, and I kissed his forehead.

I flashed him a smiled, and he sighed softly. Jack curled closer.

"It's gonna be alright, Jackie." I whispered, "Everythin' will be okay." I kissed the top of his head.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" he asked, and for the first time, I noticed that his voice was dry.

I nodded, and gently slid him out of my lap, and settled him back in the nest. "Be right back." I murmured and I padded out of the room, heading into the kitchen.

And that is when I heard the crashing, the shadows raced past me. 'No…'

.

.

_Third Person_

_(It is needed)_

.

.

The golden little man slid down to the dark, abandoning his dreamcloud in the sky to tend to his work while he was away. He floated over the decaying floor, down the dark tunnels, under the hanging cages. His golden eyes scanned the cages, remembering a time where small workers were contained, nothing left to drive them, leaving the flightless even as the cages were opened, trapped without bars.

Sandy stood outside of room only him and one other had been inside of. His small hand pressed against the cold metal, by the looks of the door, it would squeak and groan, but it opened silently as the Sandman himself.

His lover from millions of years ago, and the past hundred or so, on and off, was bent over a desk, his head buried in a book. Sandy let out a silent chuckle, his eye softening at the sight of the big bad Boogey Man.

Sanderson walked up behind him, floating up to loop his arms around his neck from behind. Pitch jumped slightly at the feeling of comfort, warmth and safety but soon relaxed.

Pitch couldn't hear Sandy laughing, for the man was a pureblooded mute, but he could feel his diaphragm moving against his spine. The sternness drained from his shoulders, his spine, and his features as he turned his head, Sandy pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Both knew it was a secret, both knew that if it if they came down to a battle, they would have to choose their sides, not each other. But . . . they were in too far to stop.

Sandy was with him for him, and for the man known as Kozmotis Pitchiner, the great General of the Golden Fleet. Long ago, Sandy had stood by him, helped them raise their daughter during the war, keeping her safe when Koz had disappeared . . . and stood back, knowing that he couldn't save him. Couldn't go after him, and raise their daughter. So, he stood back, watching the war Pitch caused, and took up his role as Guardian of Dreams. Pitch's equal. His opposite, but always, always, his perfect match.

Pitch, on the other hand, didn't remember the time before, he would only get glimpses, a smiling face, a swath of brown hair, and loving golden eyes staring at him from the other side of the bed.

For millions of years, Sandy had hid out in the Island of the Sleepy Sands, one of his homes. It was the one where he went to when he didn't want to be disturbed. He would cry there, longing to save his love, but knowing that he couldn't, that Manny had warning against it until the sign was given. So, the moment, that Sandy saw the beam of moonlight hover over Pitch's hideout, he didn't waist a second.

Pitch, of course, was hesitant, in the beginning, until the first flashback. Then he had appeared to Sandy, crying his eyes out, asking to understand. And Sandy told him all that he could. Told him that they used to be together.

And, when Pitch had killed Sandy, he felt no regret, no anger towards his lover. He had done his duty, and he was tired. He was so tired. But after his 'rebirth', it had only taken two weeks for Pitch to track him down, to fall sobbing at his small feet. Sandy had smiled, and ran his small hands through the jet black hair, causing it too loose its shape and fall loose around his face, making him seem softer, which was how Sandy preferred it.

He was now carding his fingers through the thick locks, removing them from their pointed stand. Pitch chuckled, and sat down in the chair, and Sandy moved to sit on the table, now both at eye level.

A ticking clock appeared above Sandy's head and Pitch looked to the clock, and groaned, "Time got away from me." He said, his voice full of apology.

Sandy smiled, showing all was forgiven. Pitch gave a weak smile in return, knowing that Sandy hadn't come here for his looks.

And . . . since now Sandy was glaring at him, he knew exactly what he was here for. An image of a snowflake appeared over Sandy, along with a bunny.

"Sandy, you know for a fact that it is in my nature." He murmured, knowing that his Nightmares were tearing through the Warren as they spoke.

But see, Sandy knew how to get whatever he wanted with Pitch. Pitch was the only thing in his world that he allowed himself to be greedy with. He looked down, biting his bottom lip. Pitch's fingers twitched, wanting to pull him close. A golden tear slid down his face, and Pitch fisted his hands. And then he played the trump card, looking up at Pitch through his long lashes, tears shining in them. And Pitch broke.

"For the love of darkness don't cry!" he said, waving his hand, telling the Nightmares to retreat. Pitch pulled him to him, softly cooing in his ear; and in turn, Sandy curled into his arms, looking up at him. He had a smile on his face, looking grateful. "I've got to stop being such a push over." He murmured, playing with one of the spikes of his hair.

Sandy just smiled up at him, his eyes lighting up. Pitch chuckled, stroking his hair. "You will be the end of me, you know?" he asked.

Sandy nodded, but kissed his temple. 'I may be the end of you, but at every end, is a new beginning' Sandy told him.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "You would say something corny that makes sense." He said, and couldn't help but smile adoringly at him.

Pitch tucked the golden man under his chin, and Sandy clung to him, smiling. Sandy tilted his head up, and Pitch wrapped his arms around him, his seemly ridged form easily molding around the Sandman.

"You owe me." Pitch muttered.

Sandy nodded, silently chuckling.

"Will you tell me a story? About who I used to be?" he murmured. Whenever Sandy was in debt to Pitch, Pitch would ask for the same thing. A story, about the past.

And Sandy would always pause, think for a moment, summon a story from his vast memory, and nod. Then, indulge the Nightmare King in a story.

He would always tell the same way, like a movie, with the sand. These stories were always too long for simple pictures over his head.

Per usual, it started with a ship . . .

sailing through the galaxy,

and a man that all called Koz . . .

And a little golden man . . .

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yay! That took forever, but I'm quite proud of the Pitch/Sandy fluff, if I do say so myself. And I don't know if I'm just too tired, but I did tear myself up. SO, slight cliff hanger . . . but you know that the Nightmares left, just not how much damage was done. Hehe, hate me, love me, too bad. I'm the writer. So, beg, plead, grovel . . . and I might not do too much to Jackie. BUT you much REVIEW to do so. **

**-RueRajaram. **

**.**

**Sugarart****: Thanks! **

**.**

**YokuMiya****: I'll take this, and this, oh and some of this. **

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself****: No more crying, you here? Lol, so, waddya think?**

**.**

**K****: hehe, don't worry, things are coming. Hehe. **

**.**

**JackRabbit****: My faithful Stalker, now, you see . . . Sandy would cry, if we destroyed Pitch. And, do you want Sandy to cry?**

**.**

**Nivael: Thanks!**

**.**

**The black Raven: Thanks you! Your vote is tallied for the kits!**


	13. Accounting the Damages

**Haha! I'm trying to get back on schedule for updates! So, next week will most likely be posted on SATURDAY for the start of football season, ergo, the start of 'It's Friday night but I can't do anything because I have no life due to band' season for me! Happy fun time! **

**So, Zombie movies and writing, not a good mixture for you, my dear reader. Therefore, if anyone does die in the chapter, blame it on zombies. Simple as that, OH! And blame it on The Fault In Our Stars for making me depressed. I'm also sleep deprived, so that may factor in. Blame high school for that one, well, blame my Chemistry teacher. **

**As for the extreme lateness on this . . . my life has been, just ugh. I've got migraine and I've had it for six months. Straight. We have no idea what is causing it, until last week. Turns out, I may be going blind . . . I pointedly told the doctor that I was not going to have my mother write my gay fanfiction while I spoke it out aloud. It was an interesting expression . . . I am going to have to have a spinal tap. So, it would mean a lot to me if you, my readers, said a small prayer for me. **

**Yeah, so: I'm so sorry about the mix up with chapters this week, it has been corrected! It was early in the morning . . . and I was tired, and we all know how that goes.**

**So, we have some plot in this chapter! I know, it's a rare thing for me.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_._

_._

_Chapter Thirteen_

'_Accounting the Damages'_

_Emmettun Aster Bunnymund_

.

.

They had come out of nowhere, and destroyed, rampaged, a ripped apart my home. Just like before, the air was thick with dust and smoke, but no fire was present, just smoldering grass, crumpled trees. They had ripped Jack out of the burrow, drug him across the fields, and out to the middle of the Warren. Away from me, too far away for me to keep him safe.

They had been everywhere, thick shadows, swirling dark masses, but, my eyes caught on one. It seemed to work like a black hole, pulling in all of the light and good around it, sucking out all of the color around it. My breath stilled, a Fearling. The thing that had ripped Jinema away from me, that had been the final straw.

The creature of darkness gave me a twisted smile, and shadows wrapped around me, keeping me back, as the Fearling raced after where Jack had been taken. I sliced through Nightmare after Nightmare, my lovely Warren turning black with soot and black sand. But I could care less about it at this point. My only thought was getting to my Snowflake.

A growl escaped me, both of anger and frustration. Where was Jack? Surely it shouldn't be this hard to find a speck of white in a sea of black, swirling sand, right?

Then . . . they just left. All of them froze for a moment, and up and _left_. I didn't dare look a gifted horse in the mouth at the moment, racing down the Warren, following the spottings of ice and frozen trees, the only trace of my Jack besides the destruction, which wasn't his fault, of course.

A crumpled figure lay at the edge of one of the rivers of color, in all irony, that specific river was of a light blue. I got on my knees next to him, running my fingers through white hair, knocking out some of the black sand. He was covered in bruises, and had blood dripping down his arms from small cuts, from being drug, I suppose.

"Jackie, are ya alrigh'?" I asked, my voice thick from emotion and a vise tight throat. He wasn't moving, his body deathly still . . . sure, he had died before, but that was no comfort.

A tense, panic/worry filled moment passed, before blue eyes opened weakly to peer up at me. "Are they gone?" he whispered, his voice shaking in fear as he clutched his staff tight to his chest, looking ready to spring to action and go on the attack.

"Yea, they're gone." I murmured and he turned weakly, as I moved to help him. Jack simply buried his face in my chest, his shoulders shaking silently. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his temple softly.

"You're okay, you're safe." I whispered, and his fingers clung to me, and I added, "I'm fine, I'm safe." It had hit me, if I had to know he was okay; then he had to know I was okay in turn. This now worked both ways. I didn't just have to account for me, nor did he just have to account for himself, any longer.

"Come on, let's go back, see what the damage is, and rest." I murmured and he nodded against my chest, not moving. I smiled softly and picked him up easily, holding him to my chest tightly and resting his head on my shoulder. He curled easily against me, slowly relaxing.

I pushed open the loose door to my home and sighed. Everything was at least damaged, it would take a while to repair, but it was repairable, at least. Jack pressed closer and I tucked his head under my chin as I walked. Pushing open the door to the bedroom I sighed, this room didn't have much damage.

"I'm going to set you down, okay?" I said and he nodded. I settled him on the bed, and I grabbed a broom, getting all of the dark sand out of the room and shut the door firmly.

The eternal teen looked up at me, scared, which made him clingy it seemed. He held up his arms and I smiled sliding down next to him on the bed and settled him against my chest.

I closed my eyes, but didn't let myself sleep.

"E . . . Emmett?" Jack whispered softly, and I opened my eyes.

"Yea, Jackie?" I responded.

"You can rest, I know . . . the damage to the Warren . . . it drains you, doesn't it?" he whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah, it is trying to heal, so it is pulling from me."

"Sleep." He said and I closed my eyes, as he reached up and played with the tip of my ear, calming me. And within minutes, I was asleep.

.

.

_Jackson Frost Overland (Jack Frost)_

.

.

Once Emmett was asleep, I bit my bottom lip, and lifted up the edge of my hoodie, looking down.

I had fought, I really had, trying to escape, to run. But, they were everywhere, tearing me down just as fast I was getting ahead of them. Then . . . the coldest eyes I had ever seen locked with mine and I was frozen. Me. Frozen. I knew that this was a Fearling. Then, blinding pain. Next thing I knew, Emmett was holding me.

I looked down at my side, the teeth prints. The black veins reaching out. One week. I could give my Emmett one week. And . . . then I would be no more. I pressed closer to my Pooka, and let a tear slid down my cheek. Finally, I had found someone who made me happy, only to be torn away from him before I really got a good taste of that happiness.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, I did that. I really did. I know you now hate me. I didn't post anything for a month, then I give a main charater a death sentence. (But remember there will be kits * Cough * * Cough *) So, hate me, love me? Please, give me some feedback with this new arch of the story, I want to know what you think of it. It would mean the world to me. I promise, there will be another chappie posted soon! Like, in the next week. **

**As always **

**-RueRajaram**

**.**

**Sugarart****: First of all, I love your story, I have been reading it XD. Secondly, don't hate me for what I did to our sweet Jackie. **

**.**

**Only Fear Fear Itself****: I'm grounded from my phone, for one. Spinal tap got rescheduled, because the hospital got my records mixed up -.- I'll text as soon as I get my phone back!**

**.**

**Nivael****: Yes, he did. Thank you! I was trying out a new style of writing, and I loved it, so I was going to test it out with some QuickSand! I'll try to put more of that style into the story, and give some more Sandy X Pitch scenes, because I really like the idea. Maybe continue that scene, tell whatever story Sandy was, as a bonus chapter . . . be right back, I need a new word document XD**

**.**

**AlwaysBelieve6****: Thank you! And I apologize for the long wait. It will not happen again, I swear. I hope this lived up to your expectations. **

**.**

**Guest****: Ren is mine! All mine! Kelsey can have Kishan, Durga doesn't deserve him! Lol, yes, yes I am. A very big fan! **


End file.
